Captivated (INA vers)
by HunFabb
Summary: [Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia][COMPLETED] Dimana Luhan menemukan dirinya mengandung anak Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun, bos mafia terkenal yang melanggar setiap hukum yang ada. Pria yang mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi /HunHan/ pregnant!Lu/posesif&hot!Hun/YAOI/Warning!M-preg!
1. Chapter 1

**H** un **H** an

Male-pregnant!

.

Story belongs to **rosavine** and **thatweirdo** on asianfanfic.

.

Original link(delete space):

www. asianfanfics story/view/671232/

.

Sorry for some mistakes or weird sentences.

Hope you guys enjoy to reading it...

.

 **Foreword**

.

Dimana Luhan menemukan dirinya mengandung anak Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun, bos mafia terkenal yang melanggar setiap hukum yang ada. Pria yang mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia pergi.

Sekarang, mereka berdua harus belajar bagaimana membangun sebuah keluarga bersama-sama dan mari katakan bahwa itu semua tidaklah mudah.

.

* * *

 **A/n:** fic ini lahir karena aku ingin pregnant! Luhan dan posesif &hot! Sehun. Semoga, semua orang menyukainya.

.

 **T/n:** saya punya ijin untuk menterjemahkan cerita ini. Bab 1 akan di perbaharui secepatnya. Ini mpreg full dari bab 1 sampai ahir (16)

Oke.

Trims.

.

.

.

.

.

520!


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **H** un **H** an

Male-pregnant!

.

Story belong to **rosavine** and **thatweirdo** on asianfanfic.

.

Original link(delete space):

www. asianfanfics story/ view/671232/

.

70% **Literally**

30% **Meaning**

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Luhan merasa amat sangat kacau. Sejujurnya, dia tidak mengharapkan apapun terjadi dan tentu saja terutama, ia tidak mengharapkan ini terjadi. Tapi Tuhan selalu punya cara untuk mengacaukan hidup seseorang dan Luhan hanya kebetulan menjadi korban tidak beruntung saat ini. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ia membawa cangkir ke bibirnya, semua tanda-tanda sudah terlihat jelas di depannya jadi kenapa dia tidak bisa mendeteksi ini lebih cepat? Kelelahan yang seolah tidak pernah pergi, nafsu makan buruk serta selalu merasa mual. Itu sudah sangat jelas di depan wajah tapi Luhan selalu berhasil menepisnya, berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa ia mungkin hanya terlalu banyak bekerja.

Melihat ke belakang, ia menduga bahwa ini adalah caranya untuk menyangkal atau melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Dia menyentuh perutnya hati-hati dan mengutuknya kemudian, Luhan belum siap bertanggung jawab untuk kehidupan lain. Ck, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah siap untuk itu. Ini bukan masalah kecil dan tidak hanya melibatkan dirinya saja, ia masih mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus memberitahu Oh Sehun—Ayahnya. Bagaimana pria itu akan bereaksi terhadap berita ini? Ketika melakukan itu, hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan reaksinya. Pria itu akan menerimanya atau dia mungkin akan menuntut Luhan menyingkirkan anak ini. Dari dua kemungkinan itu, ia menduga Sehun akan memilih opsi kedua.

Itu masuk akal, pria itu bos mafia terkenal dengan seluruh gengster Korea di bawah kendalinya. Dia adalah seseorang yang tidak akan ragu menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Oh Sehun adalah tipe orang yang; kejam, tidak bermoral, dan tidak menunjukkan belas kasih kepada orang-orang yang menurutnya tidak berguna.

Nah, jika dia tidak menerimanya, Luhan hanya akan membesarkan anak ini sendirian. Menyingkirkannya bukan pilihan, itu bertentangan dengan norma dan segala aturan yang di anut Luhan dan dia tidak sekejam itu. Namun, jangan dulu mengkhawatirkan tentang ini sekarang. Dia harus mendapatkan konfirmasi dulu sebelum memutuskan apa yang yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Luhan pergi ke apotek terdekat.

.

Kenapa harus ada begitu banyak merek _testpack_ di pasaran sih? Kepala Luhan berputar karena ia harus memilih sebuah _testpack_. Apa yang membuat yang satu lebih baik dari yang lain? Bagaimana orang tahu mana yang harus mereka pilih lagian?

Dia mengambil satu dari rak, memeriksanya ketika ia melihat beberapa wanita melihatnya aneh. Memberi mereka senyum kecil, Luhan meraih beberapa dengan cepat dan berjalan ke depan. Dia mengalihkan matanya dari kasir yang sedang memindai objek dan mungkin sedang menilainya karena, siapa orang aneh membeli empat _testpack_? Well, mengambil empat testpack memang berlebihan tapi menempatkankannya kembali ke rak itu sangat memalukan, cukup untuk membuat Luhan tidak bisa berdiri di kakinya.

Setelah kasir selesai memindai _testpack_ terakhir, ia memberitahu Luhan jumlah yang harus ia bayar. Merogoh sakunya, Luhan terlambat menyadari bahwa ia lupa membawa dompet karena tergesa-gesa ketika pergi ke apotek.

Dari semua hal yang terjadi, kenapa ini terjadi sekarang. "Sepertinya aku lupa—"

"Aku akan membayar itu," Sebuah tangan terulur memberikan kartu pada kasir, Luhan menoleh untuk melihat wajah orang itu—Oh Sehun. Yah, setidaknya salah satu kekhawatirannya hilang, karena ia tidak harus memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu pria ini tentang kemungkinan ia mengandung anaknya. Meraih kantung testpack dari kasir, Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun.

Setelah mereka berada di luar, Sehun melepas syalnya, memasangkannya di leher Luhan dan mengikatnya dengan aman. Sebuah mobil yang tampak mahal berhenti di depan mereka dan tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu bahwa ini adalah milik Sehun; semua mengkilat dan kuat, elegan dan berkelas seperti pemiliknya.

Membuka pintu, Luhan berlari ke samping, menghindari Sehun. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa Luhan terlihat jelas hamil, memulai percakapan dengan ayah dari anaknya yang belum lahir tidaklah mudah.

Pria itu mengejutkan tenang, bahkan tidak mangungkit tentang empat _testpack_ yang berada di tangan Luhan. Apa pria ini akan membuat semuanya jadi rumit? Dia hanya harus mengatakan sesuatu lebih dulu sehingga Luhan bisa tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Semakin dia berpikir tentang itu, semakin dia terganggu. Dia akan memulai percakapan saat mobil berhenti di apartemen mereka. Mengambil kesempatan, Luhan keluar dari mobil, dengan cepat pergi ke toilet dan mengunci pintu setelah ia berada di dalam.

Mengambil testpack, Luhan mulai mengikuti langkah-langkah yang harus dia lakukan. Waktu menunggu mungkin bisa membunuhnya, dia tertekanan dan berkeringat sangat banyak sangat tidak membantu. Melirik waktunya di setiap detik yang berlalu tidak membuat waktu menjadi lebih cepat dan ia mulai mondar-mandir, dia bersyukur sekaligus kesal, karena toilet Oh Sehun luar biasa besar, bahkan ada jacuzzi di sudut.

Dia berjalan ke meja ketika ia mendengar bunyi bip berbeda di ponselnya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa waktu menunggunya selesai. Meremas matanya tertutup, Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri karena jika tidak melakukannya ia akan pingsan sekarang juga.

Membuka sebelah matanya dengan perlahan, ia melihat hasil tes.

Sial.

.

.

* * *

 **T/n** : Ini pendek. Iya pendek. Darisononya emang segini. Makanya dobel apdet.

Oke

.

 **Just klik next to continue—**


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Bergegas keluar toilet, Luhan nyaris ingin berteriak pada Oh Sehun yang sedang membaca koran dengan tenangnya. _Sial,_ Luhan semakin jengkel, karena _mengapa hanya dia saja yang putus asa disini?_ Ia memang sudah punya firasat, tapi mendapat konfirmasi langsung adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda . Dia duduk di samping Sehun yang masih membaca koran.

"Bagaimana hasil tesnya?" Sehun bertanya setelah beberapa saat atau mungkin setelah dia merasakan tatapan tajam Luhan yang mengarah padanya.

"Positif," Luhan mengatakannya dengan gigi terkatup. Jika dia tidak tahu, itu akan terasa seperti Sehun hanyalah seorang pengamat dan tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan masalah ini. "Ini semua salahmu—"

"Oh?" Sehun menyeringai pada Luhan saat ia menempatkan koran di atas meja. "Salahku? Aku ingat seseorang menyuruhku untuk cepat memasukinya karena dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untukku memasang—"

"Aku tid—tidak," Luhan mengeraskan suaranya untuk memotong ucapan Sehun saat dia menempatkan tangan di pipinya yang memerah.

Sehun mendekat, seringai masih berada wajahnya. Dengan Sehun begitu dekat, Luhan bisa mencium _cologne_ pria itu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang pedas, musky dan adiktif, Luhan hanya ingin memeluk pria ini dan— _hentikan,_ ada hal-hal yang lebih penting yang harus dibahas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Luhan menyuarakan pertanyaan satu juta dolar-nya.

"Kita akan menjaga anak ini," Sehun menjawab enteng. Jawaban yang membuat Luhan ingin memukul wajahnya karena apa dia sadar dengan apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa dia berpikir untuk jawabannya?

"Apa kau serius?" Kemarahan Luhan berkobar. "Kau tidak serius, kan? Kau ingin menjaga anak ini dan memulai keluarga bersama-sama?"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Kecuali jika kau tidak menginginkan anak ini."

Semua kemarahan Luhan pergi dan ia kembali duduk di sofa, ia menginginkan anak ini dan pria ini harusnya tahu itu, tapi memulai keluarga dengan Sehun masalahnya berbeda. "Kau bajingan, berapa lama kau tahu ini?"

"Dua minggu," kata Sehun jujur. Tentu saja. Itu sebabnya ia menerima berita ini dengan baik. Bajingan itu sudah tahu tentang ini sebelumnya, tapi merasa tidak perlu untuk memberitahu Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan padaku?" Luhan berdiri lagi. Dia berkeinginan untuk menarik dasi Sehun dan mencekiknya dengan itu.

"Karena itu tidak perlu, dan kau akan sadar pada akhirnya," Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau akan mempertahankan anak ini atau tidak sepenuhnya terserah padamu. Aku ada pertemuan yang harus di hadiri, jadi gunakan waktumu dan buat keputusan."

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkan anak ini?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara kecil saat ia membenamkan wajah di tangannya.

Menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Luhan, Sehun menempatkan jari-jarinya di bawah dagu Luhan dan memiringkannya. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kau tidak tahu it—" Dia berhenti saat Sehun menciumnya, dalam dan kasar. Ciuman yang akan membuat Luhan kepikiran untuk sisa hari.

"Aku mengenalmu lebih baik dari dirimu sendiri, Luhan. Hanya ingat satu hal; kau tidak bisa lepas dariku." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sehun berjalan keluar dari rumah dan Luhan berpikir bahwa ia seharusnya melemparkan vas ke kepala sialannya itu.

.

Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah guna membersihkan pikirannya karena jika ia tinggal lebih lama lagi Luhan mungkin akan mulai gila. Dia tertekan dan kesal, suasana hatinya seperti _roller coaster_. Satu detik, ia ingin menangis dan detik berikutnya, ia sangat ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sehun.

Bajingan sialan yang menghadiri pertemuan, dan dengan mudahnya melarikan diri dari kemarahan Luhan. Jadi untuk mencegah diri dari memikirkan apapun tentang 'bagaimana jika', Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling dan memotret. Memotret selalu menenangkannya dan itu adalah pereda stres yang bagus karena itulah ia tidak pernah membuat ini menjadi sebuah pekerjaan _full_ time. Pekerjaan _full time_ -nya adalah pelukis. Dia suka menangkap hal-hal di atas kanvas kosong dan senang melihat mereka tampak hidup.

Itu adalah cinta yang diturunkan dari ibunya, sedangkan fotografi adalah sesuatu yang diwariskan ayahnya. Sekali dua kali, dia dianggap menjadi seorang fotografer tapi dia tidak ingin tertekan untuk mengambil poto yang ia tidak tertarik. Dia tidak ingin pereda stresnya mencekiknya begitu, maka ia membuang idenya keluar jendela. Fotografi tetap sebagai hobi sementara melukis menjadi sumber penghasilan untuknya. Dia telah membuka galeri, membiarkan Jongdae untuk mengoperasikannya sehari-hari dan berurusan dengan pembeli yang tertarik sementara ia memastikan untuk menghasilkan sesuatu setiap bulan.

Sejauh ini, ia telah baik-baik saja dan ia tidak punya keinginan untuk mengubah itu. Sekarang, itu tidak lagi memungkin dengan kehidupan baru dalam dirinya dan sialan, dia ingin mencekik Sehun lagi. Bajingan licik itu seharusnya memberitahukannya bahwa dia hamil bukan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengenyahkan Sehun dari pikirannya, ia pergi berkeliling mengambil foto lebih banyak dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan inspirasi untuk karya berikutnya.

Jujur saja, Luhan tidak akan bertemu Sehun jika bukan karena Baekhyun.

Mereka memiliki dunia yang berbeda dan kemungkinan mereka bertemu satu sama lainnya tentu saja nol. Tapi seperti sudah ditakdirkan, mereka berhasil melawan segala ketidakmungkinan itu. Ini dimulai dengan permohonan Baekhyun yang menginginkan Luhan untuk menemaninya ke sebuah klub eksklusif.

Klub yang melayani para orang kaya dan orang-orang istimewa, itu tidak memiliki banyak anggota. Baekhyun telah mendapat petunjuk tentang klub itu yang terlibat dengan obat-obatan terlarang, dan ia meminta Luhan untuk membantunya. Luhan pergi dengannya karena dia memang sedang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang penting lagian, dan Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan semua bantuannya. Selain itu, temannya akan berutang padanya lebih dari makanan untuk membantunya mengamankan promosi yang sudah lama tertunda. Berdandan memakai jas, mereka bertemu di pintu masuk klub. Dia tidak mempertanyakan bagaimana Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan kartu anggota, ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak diketahui.

Mengikuti Baekhyun masuk klub, ia menyadari mengapa tempat ini begitu populer. Semuanya adalah kalangan atas, minuman dengan kualitas terbaik dan dekorasinya yang sangat berkelas. Semua orang sibuk dan sendiri-sendiri—terlihat seolah-olah mereka paling unggul.

Luhan berdiri seperti orang sakit jempol di aspek ini, sementara Baekhyun berhasil untuk berbaur lebih baik dengan kerumunan. Dia tidak ingat bahwa temannya berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Tetap di sini, jika aku butuh bantuan aku akan mengirim pesan." bisik Baekhyun di telinganya sebelum menyelinap pergi ke tempat yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu dimana.

Luhan hanya duduk di bar dan berusaha menjaga keperawanannya karena ia terlihat gampangan. Dia memutuskan untuk ke toilet ketika menoleh melihat seorang pria terus melihat ke arahnya, tapi ia berhenti di tengah jalan dihadang dua orang pria hitam. Mereka berpakaian profesional dan Luhan mulai mencoba untuk lari, tapi dia menyadari bahwa ia tidak punya tempat untuk lari. Pikirannya panik dia terus berdoa semoga melihat Baekhyun. Meneguk ludahnya, ia membiarkan dirinya di giring, satu orang di depan dan yang lainnya di belakang.

Mereka memasuki lift dan salah satu pria mengeluarkan kartu namanya, dia meletakkannya di _scanner_ sebelum menekan tombol. Ketegangan begitu tebal sehingga sebuah pisau mungkin bisa memotong itu dan Luhan bersumpah jika ia keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, ia tidak akan pernah mengikuti Baekhyun ke salah satu penyelidikannya lagi.

Mereka tiba dalam hitungan detik dan satu dari mereka mendorong Luhan keluar dari lift. Setelah ia keluar, pintu lift segera ditutup dan, yah, dia menduga ini adalah tujuannya kalau begitu. Kantor itu besar dan ada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan malam Korea. Jika diberi kesempatan, ia akan senang untuk melukis pemandangan ini, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu sekarang.

Sesorang pria melihatnya seolah-olah dia adalah korban, pria yang wajahnya begitu tampan yang kemungkinan besar tidak terhitung jumlah wanita dan pria yang akan melemparkan diri padanya.

"Anak buahmu sangat kasar," Luhan memasang tampang berani. Dia harus begitu, karena ia memiliki perasaan jika ia menunjukkan kelemahan pada pria ini, dia akan menerkamnya. "Kau benar-benar harus mendisiplinkan mereka."

"Bukankah harusnya kau menyarankan aku bagaimana mendisiplinkan _mu?"_ pria itu bertanya, suaranya serak, dan _itu_ membuat tulang belakang Luhan menggigil.

"Aku tidak butuh kedisiplinan apapun—"

"Aku berpikiran berbeda; anak nakal butuh kedisiplinan." Satu kalimat itu terdengar jelas dengan maksudnya ketika pria itu di seberang ruang dan berjalan ke arah Luhan. "Dimana temanmu?"

"Siapa?" Luhan pura-pura kebingungan, berdoa semoga Baekhyun berhasil kabur. Ini adalah kesalahan pria itu dia di sini tapi dia tidak ingin Baekhyun tertangkap.

"Temanmu yang lain," pria itu mengulang.

"Aku datang ke sini sendirian," Luhan berbohong dan berharap bahwa ia cukup meyakinkan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa teman yang kau bicarakan."

Senyum musterius di wajah pria itu membuat Luhan ketakutan, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu? Sepertinya kau sesuatu yang cukup mudah, juga."

"Mati saja kau," Luhan menyembur sengit.

"Menjualmu akan sia-sia," pria itu berkata padanya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan Luhan. "Haruskah aku menahanmu di sini dan menjadikanmu mainan?"

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Ingin mengujiku ya? Aku menantikan untuk menggasakmu, membuatmu mengemis padaku. Itu akan menarik untuk ditonton." Kata-kata itu lagi-lagi membuat tulang belakang Luhan menggigil, pria di depannya ini benar-benar berbahaya.

"Bajingan—"

"Aku selalu disebut jahat," pria itu menyeringai. "Sekarang, mari kita lakukan penjelajahan tubuh. Aku tidak ingin kau mengambil foto yang memberatkan klubku, sekarang bisakah kita mulai?" Sebelum Luhan bisa protes, ia merasakan tangan pria itu menyusup ke balik kemejanya dan menyentuhnya di mana-mana, ia menahan Luhan yang berusaha untuk keluar dari genggamannya. Menjepit tangan di belakang tubuhnya, pria itu menyenggol kedua kaki Luhan terpisah. "Bagaimana tentang memohon padaku untuk tidak melakukan ini? Hm?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menolak untuk mengeluarkan banyak suara.

"Keras kepala sampai akhir, menarik." Pria itu melangkah mundur dan melepas Luhan. "Jangan ikut campur dengan apapun yang bukan urusanmu karena aku pasti akan menghukummu lain kali."

"Bajingan—"

"Itu panggilan untuk hukuman," pria itu menyerang mulut Luhan tanpa peringatan. Ciuman pria itu sensual, ciuman yang dimaksudkan untuk mendominasi, ciuman yang dimaksudkan untuk _menandai_ dan Luhan menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mendorong dia pergi. Luhan menjadi berantakan, lututnya telah berubah menjadi jelly dan rasa pria itu terukir padanya. Jika pria ini ingin Luan untuk mengingatnya, dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan fantastis.

Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu menarik diri dan memandang Luhan sebentar sebelum bersandar padanya. "Namaku Oh Sehun. Jangan lupakan itu."

.

Jika Luhan pikir itu terakhir kali ia akan melihat Oh Sehun, dia salah besar. Sehun sudah tertarik pada dirinya, dan muncul beberapa kali, mobil biru mahalnya selalu berhenti di depan Luhan. Tentu saja, Luhan menolak untuk masuk tapi _sialan,_ pria itu menyeretnya setiap saat.

Dia mencium Luhan tanpa ampun setiap waktu, memojokkannya ke dinding dan mengubah kakinya menjadi abu. Rayuannya lambat dan menggoda, ia akan melepas Luhan yang berantakan sebelum berhenti dan mengagumi karyanya. Setiap kali Luhan begitu ingin menangkapnya dan menghajar wajahnya. Setelah mereka berciuman dan menggoda, pria itu akan membawa Luhan keluar untuk makan malam. Itu begitu tak tertahankan sampai Luhan meminta dia pada akhirnya, bergumam lembut 'kumohon'.

Sisanya, seperti apa yang mereka katakan, adalah sejarah.

.

Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anak Sehun, dan pria itu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia ingin memulai sebuah keluarga bersama. Tapi keluarga tanpa cinta? Lingkungan yang tidak ia inginkan anaknya tumbuh di masa depan. Bukan hanya itu, bagaimana dia memberitahu anak-anaknya bahwa ayah mereka adalah _gengster?_ Sial, masalah terus menumpuk satu per satu dan Luhan berkeringat. Dia menuju ke salah satu bangku yang tersedia, memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

Dia jauh lebih mudah kelelahan dibanding masa lalu, dan Luhan membenci kondisinya ketika menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit. Itu langit malam yang sangat indah, penuh dengan bintang. Langit malam berbintang, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menyisakan waktu untuk sedikit menghargai nikmat hidup.

"Disini dingin, kau benar-benar harus lebih peduli pada dirimu sendiri." Sehun muncul di depannya. Pria itu telah melepas jaketnya, mengalungkannya pada bingkai ramping Luhan sebelum menarik _zipper_ -nya sampai atas.

"Aku akan mempertahankan anak ini," kata Luhan memutuskan. "Aku akan menjaganya, dan kau lebih baik mengambil bagian dalam mengasuhannya karena aku _tidak_ mau melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah memimpikan itu," Sehun tertawa. "Apa ini membuat kita bersama kalau begitu?"

"Aku belum tahu, tapi kita akan mencari tahu," jawab Luhan sambil membiarkan Sehun menyenderkan ia di bahunya, sesuatu yang biasanya tidak akan bisa ia tolak.

Luhan mungkin membutuhkan semua waktu di dunia untuk mencari tahu apa persisnya hubungan mereka satu sama lain, tetapi setidaknya dia tidak akan melakukan itu sendirian.

.

.

.

* * *

 **T / n:** Ada kalimat yang tidak dimengerti? Silahkan bertanya di kolom review

.

.

.

.

 **520!**


	4. Chapter 4

**H** un **H** an

Male-pregnant!

.

Story belong to **rosavine** and **thatweirdo** on asianfanfic.

.

Original link(delete space):

www. asianfanfics story/view/671232/

.

70% **Literally**

30% **Meaning**

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Luhan berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit dan ia jauh lebih gugup daripada yang seharusnya. Sehun tidak bersamanya, berkata bahwa ia akan terlambat karena ada pertemuan yang harus dihadiri. Jujur, Luhan benci rumah sakit, terutama bau disinfektan-nya. Ini membuat ia ingat waktu ketika ia berusia enam belas tahun, dan selalu datang ke rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah setiap hari untuk menjenguk nenek.

Neneknya telah merawat Luhan sejak kecil. Wanita tua itu tegas ketika dibutuhkan, tetapi aslinya, dia tidak seperti itu melainkan sangat lembut pada Luhan. Dia telah menggantikan tempat orang tuanya yang sering tidak di rumah karena bekerja.

Waktu yang dihabiskan bersama neneknya adalah beberapa kenangan terindah yang Luhan punya. Dia ingat ketika nenek mengenakan apron bunga-bunga, membuat kue untuknya dan dia akan mencolek tepung ke pipi Luhan. Neneknya juga membiarkan Luhan membantunya di dapur, tidak marah bahkan ketika ia membakar adonan. Dia selalu mengatakan pada Luhan cara terbaik untuk mengambil hati seorang pria adalah melalui perutnya.

Mereka memiliki waktu bersama yang menyenangkan dan ia begitu merindukannya sekarang, itulah mengapa dia benci pergi ke rumah sakit. Melirik arlojinya, Luhan berharap Sehun akan muncul segera.

"Luhan," Seseorang yang tampak seperti perawat menyebut namanya dan memberi isyarat untuk ia masuk. Luhan mendesah; ia menduga Sehun tidak akan datang kalau begitu.

.

Kunjungan berjalan lancar, karena Dokternya sangat baik dan ramah. Selalu tersenyum saat ia dengan sabar menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan. Dia melalui setiap tes yang ada dan tidak ada saat dimana Luhan merasa tidak nyaman di hadapannya.

Kunjungan segera berakhir dan dokter—yang dipanggil Joonmyeon—memberi jadwal Luhan untuk cek-up berikutnya. "Kau tahu bahwa laki-laki memiliki resiko keguguran lebih besar, kan? "

"Aku tahu," jawab Luhan. Dia mencarinya di internet sebelum datang untuk cek-up. "Aku akan ekstra hati-hati."

"Aku harap kau datang untuk pemeriksaan secara rutin, dan jangan mencoba untuk melewatkannya satu kalipun," Joonmyeon menginstruksikan, nadanya tegas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Luhan meyakinkan ketika Joonmyeon mengantarnya ke pintu.

"Ini akan akan lebih baik kalau ayahnya di sini—"

"Tentang itu. Aku tidak bisa janji." Luhan memotongnya cepat, memberi ia senyum malu-malu. "Dia orang sibuk. Sampai jumpa minggu depan kalau begitu."

"Istirahat yang banyak," kata Joonmyeon sebelum memberinya kertas dengan nomor pribadinya. "Kalau ada pertanyaan, cukup hubungi nomor ini."

.

.

.

Kenapa ia tidak terkejut ketika melihat mobil Sehun menunggu di depan gedung? Bajingan itu mungkin memasang GPS atau semacamnya pada Luhan sehingga dia bisa melacak keberadaannya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Sehun nanti.

Dia masuk ke mobil dan beruntung sekali, sopirnya kebetulan Jongin yang menyeringai padanya. "Hai, _Princess_. Tampak cantik seperti biasa."

"Aku _tidak_ cantik, dan apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan melipat tangannya. "Kau harusnya menghadiri pertemuan dengan Sehun."

"Saya di bawah intruksi Yang Mulia untuk melindungi Anda hari ini," Jongin berkata main-main padanya. "Kenapa? Kau merindukanku atau sesuatu? "

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka muntah di mobil sekarang," Luhan mengancam dan Jongin menyipitkan matanya. "Aku akan melakukannya sebentar lagi kalau kau terus menggangguku."

Untungnya, Jongin tampak mengerti kali ini karena ia berhenti bicara kemudian. Luhan menutup matanya untuk istirahat sebentar, membiarkan dengung radio membuainya sampai ketiduran.

.

.

.

.

Dia terbangun di tempat yang asing dan dia tidak ingat kapan keluar dari mobil. Dia sekarang berada di tempat tidur yang begitu lembut dan membuatnya tidak ingin bangun, selamanya. Kakinya bergerak ke sisi tempat tidur, dan tergelincir ke dalam sandal yang disediakan. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar, berpikir untuk menjelajahi tempat ini mumpung ia berada disini.

Rumah ini terasa berbeda, tapi jenis berbeda yang baik. Dekorasinya berwarna coklat dan lantainya adalah kayu, licin dan mengkilap. Ruang tamunya bahkan memiliki perapian, seluruhnya terasa seperti sebuah _rumah_. Hangat dan mengundang, tempat yang membuatmu ingin tinggal. Semua perabotan terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi, dan ada ukiran yang indah di atasnya. Luhan suka disini. Dia menyukainya lebih dari tempat sebelumnya, yang kesemuanya ramping dan minimalis, tempat yang tidak memiliki sentuhan khusus dan terasa terlalu dingin.

"Apa kau suka di sini?" Suara Sehun terdengar, mengejutkan Luhan yang berada di dapur, mengagumi peralatan dari merek yang ia benar-benar suka.

Mendapatkan semua ini, Luhan tidak bisa bicara dan hanya memberikan aganggukan kecil pada Sehun.

"Baik, kalau begitu kita akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan Luhan berlari ke arah pria itu, melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut. Kenapa Sehun melakukan ini untuknya?

"Karena rumah kita sebelumnya tidak aman untuk kalian berdua. Dan ini bukan masalah besar untukku lagian." Sehun menjawab.

Mungkin ini bukan masalah besar untuk Sehun, tapi ini sesuatu yang sangat berarti untuk Luhan. Hormon sialan; ia merasakan air mata mendesak di matanya dan Sehun tidak membantu malah mengencangkan pegangannya pada Luhan.

"Dasar bodoh, bodoh." Luhan memukul dadanya lemah sebelum mencium bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **—TBC—**

* * *

Oke. Its too damn short! Silahkan kalau mau protess, meskipun itu gak akan mengubah apapun (karena setiap bab uda ada posinya masing-masing) Tapi chapter depan lumayan panjang kok. Dan ini bakal di perbaharui tiap hari lagian. Paling lama 3 hari—mungkin—

* * *

 **~Q &A~**

 **Ini Captivated uda di terjemahin sama author triplet kan ?**

Ini beda. Yang itu mah manhwa (komik Korea) dan judulnya juga ada Totally'nya. Aku uda baca manhwanya sampe end. Dan 100% aku pastiin beda sama ini meskipun ada mafianya juga.

 **Hubunga Luhan dan Sehun apa?**

Hubungan mereka gak jelas. pertamanya cuma sekedar saling membutuhkan untuk kebutuhan seksual aja. PERTAMANYA!

 **Luhan cinta gak sama Sehun?**

Always..

 **Kerjaan Baekhyun apa?**

 _—Masa gatau sih, dia itu cabe-cabean, ya kerjaannya mangkal—_ Baekhyun itu crime fighters atau kalau bahasa kita mah pembasmi— _nyamuk—_ kejahatan (yang memerangi kejahatan), yah semacam polisi atau agen— _sembako—_ intelijen gitu deh.

 **Kenapa kata 'mu' sama 'itu' di garis bawahin?**

Karena di versi aslinya kata ' **you** ' dan ' **it** ' juga di garis bawahi. Entah mungkin authornya gasengaja ato memang itu dimaksudkan sebagai penegasan buat Sehun yang bilang ke Luhan bahwa dia yang harus di-disiplinkan disitu. Dan ' **itu** ' yang digaris bawahi juga sebagai penegasan bahwa ' **itu** ' yang dimaksud adalah suara serak Sehun yang bikin Luhan merinding.

 **'Sehun menyenderkan itu' maksudnya apa?**

Maap itu typo hehe maksudnya Sehun menyenderkan ia (Luhan) di bahunya. Gitu. Tapi sekarang udah di benerin tuh.

 **Sejak kapan testpack bisa bunyi bipp?**

Itu yang bunyi bip bukan testpacknya tapi ponsel Luhan yang dia pake buat ngitung waktu pake stopwatch. Kayaknya kemaren ke apus kata ponselnya pas di edit. Maap maap. Makasi uda di benerin ya... uda di edit lagi tuh.

 **"ia akan melepas Luhan yang berantakan SEBELUM BERHENTI dan mengagumi karyanya." Maksudnya sebelum berhenti?**

Maksudnya Sehun akan ngelepasin Luhan dari genggamannya abis itu dia berhenti mencumbu/mencium Luhan dan melihat hasil karyanya (kissmark yang dia buat)

.

Ada yang kurang di mengerti lagi? Silahkan bertanya^^

Atau kalo mau langsung di jawab langsung tanya aja ke akun askfm ku. link di bio..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **520!**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **H** un **H** an

Male-pregnant!

.

Story belong to **rosavine** and **thatweirdo** on asianfanfic.

.

 **Original link** (delete space):

www. asianfanfics . com . story/ view/ 671232/

.

70% **Literally**

30% **Meaning**

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Sehun menarik selimut menutupi lelaki tertidur di sampingnya, kehamilan semakin mempengaruhi dia, terlihat dari bagaimana lingkaran gelap di matanya lebih mencolok dari sebelumnya. Dia menyingkirkan rambut dari wajah Luhan, tersenyum ketika lelaki itu bersandar pada sentuhannya. Dia ingat saat malam tertentu dimana dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa Luhan padanya. Itu salah satu malam ketika dia hanya kebetulan mengawasi klub, dan ia melihat Luhan, pikirannya tampak sangat keluar dari sana. Ketidaknyamanan terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan itu membuat Sehun tidak mengerti untuk apa dia berada di klubnya.

Itu sampai ia melihat Baekhyun di tempat dimana dia tidak seharusnya berada dan ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari tahu segera. Seperti yang dia curigai, Luhan dan Baekhyun bersama-sama, dan ia sudah menduga alasan kenapa Byun Baekhyun berada di klubnya. Pria itu memiliki karir sebagai pembasmi kejahatan, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu bahwa dia ada disini untuk menyelidiki beberapa usaha kotor Sehun. Itu tidak berarti ia akan menemukan apapun juga, karena Sehun sangat berhati-hati dalam menutupi aksinya.

Tidak ada yang pernah kembali untuk menyelidikinya kemudian, dan jika ada orang yang berani untuk melakukan itu, mereka akan dikubur enam kaki di bawah tanah tanpa ampun. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya harus membiarkan Luhan pergi. Tapi dia tidak melakukan itu. Untuk satu alasan atau yang lain, ia tertarik.

Luhan adalah sesuatu yang berbeda; pria itu ketakutan. Dia gemetar, dan suaranya gugup tapi dia menutupi itu, dengan berpura-pura berani. Sebuah upaya yang agak menggelikan sebenarnya, tapi Sehun harus menghargai itu karena tidak banyak yang bisa seperti Luhan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan pria mungil itu, dan melihat bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Dia keras kepala tapi Sehun suka itu, sorot menantang di matanya adalah sesuatu yang menarik Sehun. Dia menyukai partner-nya yang penuh semangat dan Luhan adalah tantangan yang bagus, selain itu dia juga luar biasa cantik.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia menemukan dirinya mencari Luhan lagi dan lagi. Dia menahan Luhan di sisinya, dan kemudian membuat pria itu tidak bisa pergi darinya. Membuat Luhan hamil itu tidak terduga, tapi Sehun tidak keberatan untuk itu. Sehun menduga bahwa sekarang, ia lebih rentan. Dia memiliki kelemahan, dan orang-orang di dunianya mungkin akan memanfaatkannya. Ini bisa menjadi lebih kacau di masa depan, dan itu hanya akan membuat ia semakin rancu jika berhasil dalam apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti pria cantik ini. Adalah tugasnya untuk melindungi dia dan akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh bahkan hanya sehelai rambut di tubuh Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bangun dari tidur, ia merasakan lengan Sehun memeluk perutnya protektif dan dia tersenyum saat melihatnya. Merekam setiap detail, Luhan berkomitmen untuk selalu mengingatannya. Dia memiliki ide yang bagus untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Menyingkirkan lengan Sehun lembut, Luhan membungkuk untuk mencium pipi pria itu sebelum keluar dari kamar tidur mereka untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Ia mencari panci ketika lengan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya, menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan mendaratkan ciuman disana. "Kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Tidurlah, kau tidak perlu bangun sepagi ini." Luhan berkata.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur saat kau tidak ada," Sehun menjawab suaranya masih mengantuk, belum sepenuhnya terjaga. Ini adalah sisi yang tidak diketahui banyak orang, dan Luhan satu-satunya yang beruntung bisa melihatnya. "Ayo kembali tidur."

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan—"

"Aku harus mencari pelayan untukmu yang bisa masak—"

"Sehun, aku _hamil_ , bukan _cacad_." Terganggu jelas dari Suara Luhan saat ia mendorong lengan Sehun menjauh. "Kau harus berhenti memperlakukanku seperti vas rapuh. Aku tidak akan pecah."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu banyak bekerja sendiri," kata Sehun saat dia menonton Luhan menyiapkan apa yang tampaknya seperti adonan _pancake_.

"Memasak tidak akan membunuhku," Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Aku juga ingin kau menyuruh anak buahmu yang—"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," Sehun menghela napas. Ini mungkin sudah ratusan kalinya mereka membahas ini, tapi ia tetap tidak akan menyerah. "Mereka ada untuk melindungimu saat aku tidak ada."

"Jongin tidak menyukaiku," Luhan membalas. "Dia membenciku dan mentolerirku hanya karenamu."

"Nah, jika kau berhenti membuatnya kesal dan memberinya uban prematur, maka mungkin dia akan lebih menyukaimu." Sehun menyarankan, kemudian menyesali apapun yang keluar dari mulut kurang ajarnya. "Aku—"

"Apa kau menyalahkan _aku_ sekarang?" Luhan bertanya, matanya berkedip berbahaya.

"Luhan, mengertilah." Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuknya, hanya untuk kemudian mendapatkan Luhan yang menjauh darinya. "Kau—"

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu," Luhan membentak sebelum melepas apronnya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Sehun.

Hebat, hebat sekali. Mungkin Sehun harus menulis sebuah buku tentang bagaimana membuat pasangan hamilmu ngambek dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Atau mungkin dia harus menemukan sebuah buku yang akan mengajarinya bagaimana agar _tidak_ stres menghadapi pasangan yang sedang hamil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak benar-benar lelah, apa _Princess_ memberimu waktu yang sulit?" Suara Jongin jelas terhibur saat ia duduk di depan Sehun. "Aku sarankan buang dia dan dapatkan wanita baru."

"Seharusnya aku menembakmu dan melakukannya sejak dulu," Sehun mengertak. Jongin sudah menjadi tangan kanannya untuk waktu yang lama, tapi sering kali Sehun mempertanyakan kenapa ia membiarkan manusia menjengkelkan ini di sekitarnya. "Berhenti mengganggu Luhan—"

"Hei, apa kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya melakukan pekerjaan melindungi _Princess_ -mu itu? Dia menarik masalah seperti _magnet_." Jongin membela diri.

"Dia hamil sekarang," Sehun mengungkapkan pada Jongin, sesuatu yang ia belum katakan pada orang lain. Tapi Jongin harus tahu karena dia sering ditugaskan untuk melindungi Luhan.

"Kau dalam masalah sekarang," Suara terhibur Jongin kembali dan Sehun memerintahkan Jongin untuk keluar dari ruangnya dan jangan menunjukkan wajahnya untuk sisa hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang rentan sekarang, dia tahu itu, tapi dia benar-benar tidak suka pemikiran tentang orang yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Dia tidak apa-apa sendiri dan ia bisa merawat dirinya dengan baik. Seperti yang ia katakan pada Sehun, dia hamil bukan cacad. Dia tahu pekerjaan macam apa yang Sehun lakukan, akan ada banyak orang yang menginginkannya mati. Jika Sehun menunjukkan begitu banyak perhatian pada seseorang, itu secara otomatis menjadikan orang tersebut sebagai target. Itu sudah jelas sejak awal.

Lupakan saja, tentang ia dalam bahaya. Bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan sebuah tim untuk melindunginya juga, itu akan terlalu menyolok. Jika itu hanya satu atau dua tidak masalah untuk Luhan, tapi dia benar-benar menolak untuk terjebak dengan Jongin.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak terlalu menyenangkan, karena Jongin mengancam untuk membunuh Luhan jika ia terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan, dan Luhan ingin sekali menendang lututnya karena _dia pikir dia siapa?_

Melihat lampu lalu lintas hijau berubah, Luhan menyeberangi jalan dan hendak mengambil ponsel untuk menelepon Jongdae ketika ia mendengar teriakan datang dari segala arah. Kemudian, ia melihat mobil datang, Luhan tidak mampu untuk menghindar.

Pikiran terakhir sebelum gelap menguasainya adalah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

— **TBC** —

.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note:**

Beberapa dari kamu mungkin mengutuk padaku, bertanya-tanya kenapa ini harus dirubah lagi. Nah, itu karena aku gak bisa menemukan keseimbangan dari karakter Sehun. Di satu sisi, dia orang yang kejam dan bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa banyak berkedip tapi dia bukan manusia tanpa hati juga. Aku gak tahu bagaimana aku ingin dia memperlakukan Luhan karena cinta bukan emosi yang dia punya mengingat bagaimana dia hidup.

Jadi setelah banyak berpikir dan menulis ulang ini, aku memutuskan untuk membuat Sehun seperti itu. Seperti yang aku bilang, dia mungkin seorang pria yang kejam tapi pada Luhan berbeda. Laki-laki pertama yang membuat dia tertarik dan berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya. Nah, mari lihat bagaimana ini akan berlanjut di masa depan. Dan untuk **_side_ _story_** , aku akan menempatkannya lagi minggu depan (chapter depan) setelah aku berhasil menulis ulang.

Sampai saat itu, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan komentar, subcribe dan upvote. Mereka berarti banyak untukku.

.

 **See you next chap...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **520!**


	6. Side Story

.

 **H** un **H** an

Male-pregnant!

.

Story belong to **rosavine** and **thatweirdo** on asianfanfic.

.

 **Original link** (delete space):

www. asianfanfics . com . story/ view/ 671232/

.

70% **Literally**

30% **Meaning**

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **[side story]**

.

.

.

* * *

[ **Drabble** ]

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Dia terbangun oleh suara yang datang dari kamar sebelah.

"Kelihatannya sedang apa?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Apa kau berencana untuk merubuhkan rumah ini?" Pandangan Luhan menantang ketika ia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Pria itu menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku dan tampak sangat berantakan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru dan Luhan ingin mengambil gambar Sehun yang berantakan seperti ini.

"Aku membuat boks bayi," jawab Sehun datar, memutar matanya saat ia melihat buku petunjuk sekali lagi.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan dengan itu?" Luhan menunjuk tumpukan kayu di lantai. "Aku biasa melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini saat masih muda."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Sehun menolak tegas. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang hamil memegang palu."

"Hei, aku bilang! Aku _hamil_ , bukan _cacad_." Luhan menjawab, sisi manly-nya mengambil alih karena Sehun memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis.

"Tetap saja tidak," Sehun menggeleng. Nadanya tidak bisa dibantah sementara ia memalu paku. "Sekarang, pergi dan lakukan apapun yang perlu kau lakukan—"

"Sehun, jangan keras kepala." Luhan mendesah. "Tidak apa-apa untuk meminta bantuan sesekali—"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan," kata Sehun segera. Luhan memutar matanya, jengkel, sebelum pergi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Di malam hari ketika Luhan pergi ke kamar itu lagi ia menyadari bahwa boks bayinya tidak lagi terlihat. Pergi ke ruang tamu, dia melihat Sehun duduk di sofa dan menonton berita. "Dimana boks bayinya?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya di hari lain," jawab Sehun tidak masuk akal. Luhan memberinya senyum mengerti dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membahas itu.

Tampaknya masih ada hal-hal yang Oh Sehun tidak bisa lakukan.

.

.

.

* * *

[ **Drabble** ] Hyung

"Panggil aku hyung," Luhan memerintahkan Sehun penuh dengan keseriusan. Fakta bahwa Sehun menggunakan bahasa informal padanya meskipun dia lebih muda membuat Luhan jengkel setengah mati. Bajingan itu selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri dan sok berkuasa padahal dia lebih muda dari Luhan. "Aku serius, panggil aku hyung."

"Hyung," Sehun menyerah lebih mudah, _terlalu_ mudah dan Luhan mengerutkan kening untuk itu. "Luhan hyung."

Dia memiliki perasaan bahwa pria lebih muda menjadikannya olok-olok, atau lebih tepatnya, ia hanya menjadikan Luhan sebagai bahan bercandaan karena dia hamil dan hanya ingin mengganggunya saja. Luhan melipat tangannya dan Sehun menariknya turun, mengklaim bibirnya untuk dicium.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan sebelum berbisik ke telinganya. "Luhan hyung, kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak—lepaskan aku," Luhan tergagap ketika ia merasakan tangan Sehun yang menyelinap kebawah pakaiannya. Bajingan itu mulai menciumi leher Luhan, membuat Luhan menggigil.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau ingin melakukannya malam ini?" Sehun bertanya, nadanya menggoda. "Hyung, kau ingin melakukannya di ruang tamu atau kamar?"

"Se—Sehun," Luhan mendorongnya menjauh karena bajingan itu terus menggodanya. Sial, Luhan harusnya menjadi yang lebih tua di sini. "Be—berhenti."

"Tapi hyung, bagian terbaiknya belum dimulai." Sehun sekali lagi menyerang bibirnya, sementara tangannya turun dan meremas pantat Luhan. "Jadi hyung, bagaimana kau ingin melakukannya malam ini? Dari belakang? Atau mungkin kau ingin menunggangiku?"

Luhan menelan ludah, wajahnya memanas ketika ia melihat Sehun menjilati bibirnya. Sejak malam itu, Luhan melarang Sehun memanggilnya 'hyung'.

.

.

.

* * *

[ **Drabble** ] Kelemahan

Luhan pikir dia tidaklah punya kelemahan, dan dia cukup baik meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang itu. Tapi Rupanya, itu tidak benar, karena ia sesungguhnya memiliki kelemahan seperti orang lain, ia hanya menyembunyikannya lebih baik dari orang-orang.

Kelemahan itulah alasan kenapa Luhan mendaftar ke kelas membuat kue. Ya, Luhan mendaftarkan dirinya—dengan sepenuh hati—tanpa senapan yang mengarah padanya, dan dia menyesali setiap menitnya kemudian, ketika ia mengambil langkah pertama ke ruang kelas. Itu sudah cukup buruk mengetahui bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di kelas, instruktur telah memberi mereka semua apron pink pastel berenda yang dihiasi bunga bunga berlebihan. Dia tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan kelasnya jika saja Sehun melihat dia sekarang.

Tapi sungguh, semua itu bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan bagaimana para wanita sudah mengincarnya sejak awal. Beberapa dari mereka terang-terangan menunjukan bahwa mereka ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya, sementara yang lain mencoba untuk memperkenalkannya dengan anak perempuan mereka meskipun Luhan sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik. Dia berpikir apakah ia hanya harus memberitahu mereka bahwa dia hamil atau mungkin dia harus meminta Oh Sehun untuk menjemputnya sepulangnya nanti—Tidak, ide kedua tidak akan bekerja. Memang, mereka mungkin akan kehilangan minat pada Luhan tapi wanita-wanita itu pasti akan meminta ia memperkenalkan mereka pada Sehun.

Ini berarti bahwa ia harus memilih opsi pertama. Dia merogoh saku untuk mengambil kunci sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para wanita itu besok. Membuka pintu, ia disambut oleh Sehun yang berada di rumah lebih awal.

Menciumnya di bibir, Sehun mengambil kotak yang dibawa Luhan. "Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan disana?"

"Tidak banyak," Luhan mengangkat bahu mengikuti Sehun ke dapur. "Melawan rayuan para wanita dan, yah, berusaha untuk tidak membakar kue. Adalah bagian dari hidupku."

"Apa kau ingin aku untuk menjemputmu—"

"Tidak, tidak!" Luhan berteriak, membuat Sehun mengangkat alisnya bertanya-tanya. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena kau sibuk dan semacamnya."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil melihat Luhan menempatkan potongan kue ke piring. Menusuknya dengan garpu, Luhan menyuapkannya pada Sehun dan menunggu dengan cemas untuk reaksinya.

Pada hitungan tiga, dua, satu—Sehun mendongak dan memberinya senyum kecil serta acungan jempol. Senyum sialan, itu mematikan, dan mampu membuat genangan air dimata Luhan jatuh.

Senyum itu membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi berharga.

.

Hari berikutnya, Luhan melihat Oh Sehun bersandar pada mobilnya dan tampak seperti model yang sedang berpose untuk pemotretan. Setelah dia melihat Luhan, dia mendorong dirinya dari mobil dan berjalan ke arahnya. Di belakang, Luhan bisa mendengar ocehan para wanita lebih keras dan lebih keras.

Menyeringai padanya, Sehun membungkuk dan mencium Luhan. Sekarang, para wanita _memekik_ dan Luhan takut untuk datang ke kelas hari berikutnya saat ia membiarkan Sehun memimpinnya masuk mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

 **—TBC—**

 **.**

.

 **Author's note:**

Beberapa gambaran tentang kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan.

.

* * *

 **Translator's note:**

Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang memberikan _feedback_ ataupun tidak. Kalo ada yang nanya gw bales di **PM**.

.

Oke,

.

 **See you next chap.**

 **.**

* * *

Link **IACA** ada di bio (kemaren ada yang minta)

* * *

Kalo gak ada halangan, akan publish **IACA** bab 15 disini. Malam ini. Kalo gak besok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **520!**


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **H** un **H** an

Male-pregnant!

.

Story belong to **rosavine** and **thatweirdo** on asianfanfic.

.

 **Original link** (delete space):

www. asianfanfics . com . story/ view / 671232 /

.

70% **Literally**

30% **Meaning**

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

Jongin merasa bosan mendengarkan diskusi antara Sehun dan Kris. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, membuat mereka tidak mau berhenti. _Well_ , Kris harusnya tahu lebih baik ia tidak bernegosiasi dengan Sehun tentang penyelundupan senjata. Sehun sudah di bidang ini jauh lebih lama darinya meskipun dia lebih muda dari Kris.

Dia memberikannya sepuluh menit untuk bicara sebelum Sehun akan memotongnya dan menyuruh Kris untuk mendapatkan senjata dari sumber lain, merasa cukup dengan omong kosongnya. Jongin dengan senang hati menghitung mundur saat ia akan bebas ketika panggilan telepon menginterupsi mereka. Biasanya, itu akan diabaikan sampai Sehun menyelesaikan diskusi tapi kali ini tiba-tiba, pria itu mengangkatnya dan menyuruh Kris untuk berhenti.

Hanya bisa berarti kemungkinan satu hal: _Princess_ ada dalam suatu masalah.

Wajah Sehun berubah saat ia mendengarkan telepon dan Jongin punya perasaan bahwa seseorang akan membayar untuk ini. Seseorang tertentu yang lebih baik kebur _sekarang_ karena melihat Sehun, Jongin menduga bahwa orang itu akan menerima nasib lebih buruk dari kematian. Bahkan, Jongin sudah bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun sudah siap membuat seseorang akan memohon sebelum kematiannya, dan itu tidak enak dilihat. Dia akan mengubur orang malang itu yang berani mencelakai _Princess_ -nya.

"Kris, aku menyesal kita harus melanjutkan diskusi ini di lain hari," kata Sehun dan Kris akan protes ketika ia melihat kilatan menyeramkan di mata Sehun. Itu sudah cukup untuk menghentikannya dengan capat, dan ia hanya mengangguk.

Jongin berdiri dan bergegas mengikuti Sehun keluar ruangan.

.

* * *

Sehun ingin seseorang untuk membayar ini, ia ingin melihat darah dan seseorang yang memohon ketika ia melihat Luhan tampak begitu rapuh di tempat tidur. Dia tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan sebelum ini dalam hidupnya sampai hari ini ketika ia mendengar Luhan tertabrak saat ia menyeberang jalan.

Mungkin ini kecelakaan, tapi Sehun tidak yakin ketika melihat begitu banyak orang diantara darahnya. Dia mencengkeram tangan Luhan erat, berharap laki-laki tertidur ini membuka mata. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia tidak memiliki banyak orang yang dia anggap penting, tapi Luhan berbeda.

Maka, ia bersumpah jika ada yang berani menyentuh Luhan, Sehun akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat mereka membayar sepuluh kali lipat dan membuat mereka berharap mereka tidak pernah dilahirkan.

.

.

.

 _Luhan terbangun ketika ia merasakan sinar matahari menyorot wajahnya, ia mengusap mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Dia berada di padang rumput yang penuh dengan bunga forget-me-not yang indah, dan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat tempat ini menjadi sangat santai._

 _Berdiri, Luhan menyadari bahwa tidak terlihat ada orang disini. Padang rumput ini sangat luas, namun, tidak ada siapapun. Ini aneh, dimanakah dia? Dia mulai panik karena ini bukan dunianya, ini adalah dunia lain._

 _"Sehun!" Dia berteriak. "Papa, Mama!"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dan dia berlari, mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat ini ketika ia merasa seseorang menarik-narik ujung pakaiannya. Itu seorang anak, anak kecil dengan mata doe besar yang mirip Luhan. Anak kecil itu menatap Luhan, matanya berkaca-kaca karena air mata. "Kenapa kamu tidak menginginkan aku?"_

 _Luhan mengerutkan kening, lalu berjongkok. "Aku menginginkan kamu—"_

 _"Pembohong, kau tidak menginginkan aku lagi." Anak kecil itu menangis sebelum mendorong Luhan. "Aku membencimu!"_

 _"Tidak! Dengarkan aku—"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan membuka mata dan berhadapan dengan langit-langit putih, ia menoleh ke sisi dan melihat Sehun tertidur di kursi. Laki-laki malang itu tampak kelelahan dan Luhan bertanya-tanya berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia mencoba bangkit dan Sehun membuka matanya segera. Memberinya senyum lemah, Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk tangan Sehun. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau—Jangan membuatku takut seperti itu lagi!"

Menepuk punggungnya, Luhan berusaha untuk membalas pelukan Sehun. "Aku tidak apa-apa—Tunggu, Sehun! Apa—Apa adik bayi baik-baik saja?"

Sehun akhirnya melepas Luhan, melihatnya penuh keseriusan. Ini membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya saat ia mengingat mimpi dia barusan. Ini tidak mungkin, kan? Ia tidak kehilangan bayinya, benarkan? Dia bahkan belum mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat bayinya tumbuh dan— _tidak_.

"Sehun, katakan padaku! Beritahu aku jika aku tidak kehilangan dia—"

Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan jarinya untuk menghentikannya bicara dan Luhan tidak pernah merasa begitu ingin menangis seperti ini sebelumnya. "Hampir. Kau hampir kehilangannya tapi dia baik-baik saja."

Luhan menghela napas dengan gemetar; bayinya masih baik-baik saja. Air mata yang sebelumnya dia tahan akhirnya bergulir di wajahnya. Tangannya masih sedikit gemetar, menyadari seberapa dekat ia akan kehilangan bayinya.

Menekan ciuman di dahi Luhan, Sehun menyingkirkan air mata Luhan. "Ayolah, bayi kita baik-baik saja."

Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai Luhan berhasil menenangkan diri.

.

* * *

Luhan diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah dua hari kemudian dan Sehun menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Jika sebelumnya sudah cukup buruk, Sehun sekarang benar-benar menyesakkan. Dia memastikan untuk membantu Luhan dengan semuanya, tidak membiarkannya bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat jari.

Ini sudah berada di titik dimana Sehun akan menghentikan Luhan dari _menuang segelas air._ Luhan hanya membiarkannya, memutar matanya karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun masih khawatir hampir kehilangan dia dan bayi kecil mereka.

Nah, ia menduga bahwa ia akan membiarkan Sehun seperti ini untuk sementara waktu, kalau begitu. Sejak Luhan tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Setelah semua, Luhan masih bermimpi mengerikan tentang kehilangan bayi kecilnya di malam hari dan masih takut akan seberapa dekat ia dengan kehilangan bayi kecilnya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Sehun berbalik untuk bertanya padanya sebelum melepas mantelnya sendiri dan mengalungkannya pada bingkai ramping Luhan. Luhan berjinjit untuk mencium bibirnya.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Untuk semuanya," ia menjawab. Luhan tersenyum padanya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

 **—TBC—**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Tidak, aku tidak sekejam itu untuk membuat Luhan kehilangan bayinya bahkan meskipun pikiran itu terlintas beberapa kali di pikiranku

.

.

.

 **520!**


	8. Chapter 8

**H** un **H** an

Male-pregnant!

.

Story belong to **rosavine** and **thatweirdo** on asianfanfic.

.

 **Original link** (delete space):

www. asianfanfics . com . story/ view / 671232 /

.

70% **Literally**

30% **Meaning**

.

.

* * *

— **Side Story** —

* * *

 **[Drabble] Cemburu**

Luhan benci berdandan, dan dia bahkan lebih membenci acara semacam ini. Ini adalah acara untuk orang kaya dan istimewa dimana semua orang menampilkan senyum sedikit terpaksa dan tidak tulus. Setiap kata bisa memiliki seribu makna, tergantung pada bagaimana kau menafsirkannya. Ini sangat membosankan dan Luhan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk keluar dari sini. Dia lebih suka berada di rumah dengan piyamanya yang nyaman sambil duduk di depan televisi dengan secangkir coklat panas di tangan.

Tapi tidak ada cara keluar dari sini ketika Jongdae menerima undangan atas namanya, dan itu akan tidak sopan meninggalkan pesta di tengah jalan. Dengan senyum terpampang di wajah, Luhan berusaha untuk tidak banyak bicara dan berharap waktu akan berlalu lebih cepat. Dia berada di tengah-tengah pembicaraan dengan seseorang bernama Mr Kim ketika Oh Sehun melewatinya.

Pria itu memasuki ruangan seakan dia pemilik tempat ini, dan itu tidak mengejutkan ada seorang wanita muda yang merangkul lengannya. Wanita itu benar-benar menakjubkan dengan kulitnya yang bagus dan juga gaun merah ketat. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang mencolok dan Luhan melihat wanita itu menertawakan sesuatu yang Sehun katakan. Merasa marah tanpa alasan yang jelas, Luhan berkeinginan untuk melemparkan kue ke wanita berwajah cantik itu.

Atau mungkin ia hanya harus menggunakan dasi Sehun untuk mencekik pria sialan itu karena tampak begitu _tampan_ hari ini. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya dan malah melangkah keluar menuju balkon untuk mencari udara segar. Ini konyol, dia bukan orang yang kasar secara alami dan bersama siapapun Oh Sehun atau bahkan tidur dengan siapapun dia harusnya itu bukan urusannya. Mereka hanya partner seks, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Luhan tidak harus begitu posesif karena dia tidak punya hak untuk itu.

"Hei, cantik." Seorang pria tampan berdiri di sampingnya, memberikan Luhan senyum kekanakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sendirian?"

Luhan ingin menyuruh orang itu pergi sampai dia ingat Oh Sehun dan wanita menakjubkan dengan gaun merah. Karena Sehun bersenang-senang dengan orang lain, kenapa Luhan tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun lagian.

"Mungkin aku sedang menunggumu untuk menemukanku," kata Luhan dengan kenakalan di matanya dan pria itu bergerak lebih dekat. Dia begitu dekat sehingga jika Luhan bergerak sedikit lagi, dia bisa menciumnya dan—

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya jika kau masih menghargai hidupmu," Ancaman datang dari seorang yang tidak lain adalah Oh Sehun. Pria di samping Luhan menyingkirkan tangannya segera, ia melihat wajah Sehun sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan terburu-buru.

Hebat, _hebat_ sekali.

Luhan akan bersenang-senang dan Oh Sehun datang kemudian merusak semuanya. Menunjukan ketidaksenangannya, Luhan menolak untuk melihat Sehun.

"Aku sarankan padamu untuk jangan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu begitu bebas seperti itu, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang nanti akan aku lakukan." Sehun memperingatkan dan Luhan melipat tangannya, melotot pada Sehun.

"Apa hak-mu? Kau boleh bergaul dengan seorang wanita, menggodanya di depan semua orang tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan—"

"Jangan buat kesalahan, kau milikku." Sehun memiringkan wajah Luhan. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh apapun milikku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita itu?" Luhan membalas kembali sebelum menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sial, sekarang dia ingin mengubur dirinya karena pertanyaan bodoh tidak disengaja ini.

"Wanita itu bukan seseorang yang harus kau urus," Sehun menyatakan sederhana dan Luhan ingin memukul wajahnya. "Tapi aku harus mengakui melihat wajah putus asa-mu _agak_ menghibur."

"Aku—Tidak, wajahku—aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan," Luhan jelas berbohong.

Sehun menyeringai, "Kau cemburu."

"Tidak, aku tidak. Tentu saja tidak, kenapa juga aku harus cemburu? Kau bisa pergi dan melakukan seks dengan siapapun, aku tidak peduli." Luhan keras kepala menolak untuk mengakuinya, kenyataannya, dia benar-benar _sangat_ cemburu, "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau disini? Tidak bisakah kau disana saja dengan dia?"

"Kau cemburu," ulang Sehun lagi, seringai semakin tegas di wajahnya.

"Aku bilang, aku _tidak_ ," Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kekanakkan untuk menegaskan. "Terserah, aku akan—"

Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah memagut bibirnya. Dia menarik Luhan lebih dekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan menemukan dirinya melingkarkan lengan di leher Sehun, jari-jarinya mengacak rambut Sehun, ia mengerang tanpa malu-malu.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah beberapa saat, dan Luhan senang pria itu menahan tubuhnya, karena lututnya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi _jelly_. Mereka berdua sedikit terengah-engah dan mata Sehun menggelap. "Ayo, keluar dari di sini."

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya keluar. Sebelum pergi, ia melihat wanita bergaun merah melihatnya sengit dan wajahnya menggelap, bahkan lebih ketika ia melihat Sehun menempatkan tangannya di punggung Luhan. Dia harusnya tidak melakukan itu, tapi Luhan memberi wanita itu senyum cerah dan lambaian selamat tinggal sebelum keluar dengan Sehun.

.

* * *

 **[Drabble] Pindah** (Ini kejadiannya jauh sebelum Luhan hamil, sebelum HunHan tinggal bersama)

Luhan pergi keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan dan ketika dia pulang rumahnya sudah kosong. Ya, rumahnya telah dikosongkan dari barang-barang pribadinya, hanya menyisakan apapun yang sudah ia beli. Semua yang bisa ia temukan adalah _keycard_ di meja dapur, yang memberinya dugaan kuat tentang siapa yang sudah melakukan ini.

Meraih kartu, Luhan menggerutu ketika ia berjalan ke rumah si pelaku. Menggunakan kartu di tangannya, Luhan tidak terkejut ia bisa membuka pintu. Dia akan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada si pelaku ketika ia menyadari bahwa pemilik rumah itu tidak berada di rumah saat ini. _Bagus_ sekali.

Masuk ke dalam rumah, karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan setelah apa yang si bajingan pengecut itu lakukan padanya, Luhan mengintip sedikit. Dia sudah sering disini, berkali-kali, dia malas menghitungnya, atau mengakuinya, mereka selalu berada di kamar tidur sehingga tidak pernah ada kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk menjelajah rumah ini.

Melihat sekeliling, rumah ini mengejutkan kosong. Warnanya di dominasi hitam, perak dan merah. Semua furniturnya berkualitas tinggi, begitupun peralatan rumah tangganya. Membuka lemari es, ia memutuskan harus mengisi perutnya sebelum menjelajah lebih jauh.

Mengambil beberapa telur dan bahan lain yang ia butuhkan, Luhan memulai. Dia asyik mencari resep di beberapa halaman _web_ , sehingga tidak menyadari Oh Sehun sudah pulang. Itu sampai ketika Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Sehun bertanya, menempatkan ciuman di lehernya.

"Fantastis," jawab Luhan sinis, menyikutnya pergi. "Aku pulang ke rumah untuk menemukan semua barang-barangku menghilang. Butuh sesuatu untuk dijelaskan?"

"Aku pikir kita harus tinggal bersama," jawab Sehun menyatakan.

Luhan berbalik untuk menghadapnya, berpikir bahwa pria itu memukul kepalanya atau sesuatu. Mereka telah sepakat untuk menjaga hubungan kausal ini tanpa pamrih _—tunggu sebentar,_ Luhan menyadari ini agak terlambat, _Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar setuju untuk itu._

"Tidak, aku menolak untuk tinggal denganmu." Luhan menolak tegas.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk itu," Sehun mengatakan kepadanya membuat Luhan mendengus.

"Dasar tolol—Sialan! Kita tidak dalam 'hubungan' semacam itu, dan tidak ada sesuatu diantara kita lagian, jadi jangan lakukan apapun yang menyulitkanku lebih lanjut!" Luhan harus menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku," Sehun meraih Luhan, menariknya lebih dekat. "Aku akan menandaimu sebagai milikku."

"Aku—Kau tahu apa? Aku tidak mau menjadi milikmu jadi—"

Sebelum Luhan bisa melengkapi kalimatnya, Sehun sudah menciumnya. Dia menciumnya keras dan lama, menyudutkan Luhan ke dinding. Tangannya menyelinap ke bawah bajunya, Sehun menarik itu dan melemparkannya sembarangan ke lantai.

Cukup katakan, Luhan kehilangan argumennya hari itu.

.

* * *

 **—Chapter 7—**

* * *

.

Pulang ke rumah untuk menemukan seorang wanita disana bukan apa yang Luhan pikirkan. Belum lagi wanita itu sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam, bingkai ramping dan kulit mulusnya. Itu membuat Luhan merasa seperti ikan buntal di sampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat dia dan bahkan berdiri untuk menyambut Luhan, yang mana terlihat konyol karena ini adalah rumah Luhan dan harusnya dia yang melakukan itu, bukan wanita ini. Dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan wanita itu.

Parfumnya sangat menyengat, memuakkan dan musky, saat itu Luhan nyaris ingin muntah, tapi ia menahannya. "Kau siapa?"

"Oh! Sehun tidak memberitahumu aku akan berada disini ya? Aku Seoyeon." Dia memberi Luhan senyum mempesona saat ia mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

"Dia tidak bilang apapun," Luhan memberi tahu dan melihat gadis itu cemberut.

"Sehun bisa jadi pelupa kadang-kadang," Seoyeon mengibaskan tangannya. "Pokoknya, aku akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang, karena Papaku mengusirku dari rumahku—"

"Tinggal untuk _menetap_?" Luhan bertanya untuk memastikan ia tidak salah dengar, karena ini harusnya hanya menjadi rumahnya. Ya, diusir dari rumah itu menyedihkan tapi Sehun bisa menempatkan dia di Hotel atau tempat lain, bukan di sini.

"Ya, aku akan menetap di sini." Seoyeon berkata. "Aku harap kita bisa bekerjasama."

Memaksakan senyum lagi, Luhan mengangguk sebelum beranjak menuju kamar tidur. Seseorang perlu menjelaskan sesuatu.

.

.

"Sehun, ada seorang wanita di rumah kita." Luhan langsung bicara ke inti tanpa basa-basi. Setelah kejutan yang Sehun berikan padanya, pria itu harus bersyukur ia tidak memulai dengan berteriak di telepon.

"Apa kau bicara tentang Seoyeon? Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk dan lupa untuk memberitahumu." kata Sehun. "Jangan khawatir tentang dia, dia akan tinggal dengan kita sampai—"

"Tidak," Luhan memotong. "Aku tidak ingin dia tinggal bersama kita."

"Luhan," Sehun mengembuskan napas jengkel. "Dia putri dari salah satu rekan bisnisku. Ayahnya memintaku untuk menjaganya—"

"Tidak," Luhan semakin emosi sekarang, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin dia tinggal bersama kita."

"Mengertilah, bisakan?" Sehun di ujung kesabaran. "Dia hanya akan tinggal selama seminggu atau sampai—"

"Kau bisa menyuruhnya tinggal di hotel atau dimanapun," seru Luhan.

"Ayahnya memintaku untuk menjaganya—"

Dengan itu, Luhan menutup sambungan telepon dan membuang ponselnya sampai membentur dinding.

.

.

Luhan turun setelah itu dan melihat Seoyeon di dapur. Melihatnya memasak membuat Luhan semakin gelisah karena memasak adalah tanggung jawabnya di rumah. Melihat Luhan, Seoyeon memberinya senyum lain.

Itu tidak membuat Luhan tenang, ia merinding melihat senyum palsu itu. Dia memutuskan kemudian dan sekaranglah ia perlu tahu apa tujuan Seoyeon disini. Sebut dia gila atau paranoid tapi ada sesuatu tentang wanita ini yang tidak bisa ia percaya.

"Seoyeon, katakan padaku kenapa kau di sini?" Luhan berdiri di sampingnya, melihat dia mencincang wortel.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Seoyeon tampak bingung. "Aku disini karena aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal."

"Berhenti pura-pura, apa tujuan sebenarnya kau disini?" Luhan bertahan karena ia tahu bahwa Seoyeon sepenuhnya memahami dia.

Menjatuhkan wortel ke dalam panci air mendidih, Seoyeon mengambil waktu untuk menjawab Luhan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku berpikir kau di sini untuk mencuri Sehun," Luhan menyuarakan kecurigaannya dan Seoyeon menutup tutup panci sebelum beralih pada Luhan.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak datang kesini untuk mencuri dia." Seoyeon memeriksa kukunya yang sangat terawat. "Aku disini untuk mengambil tempatku seharusnya berada. Dia harusnya bersamaku dan kau adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga."

Mendengar ini darinya tidak membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik, itu hanya membuat dia takut karena wanita ini serius.

"Aku mengenal dia sejak lama, dan aku harusnya menjadi istrinya tapi kau—" Seoyeon menunjuk Luhan, memelotot padanya. "—muncul dan merusak segalanya."

"Aku mengandung anak—"

"Kalau begitu semuanya akan selesai kalau anak itu menghilang, kan?" Seoyeon mengangkat alis pada Luhan. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini tanpa cincin pertunangan di jariku."

.

* * *

Luhan menatap kanvas kosong di depannya, dia harusnya membuat sesuatu untuk pembukaan pameran, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan ide untuk memulai. Kalimat Seoyeon masih berdenging mengganggu dalam pikirannya dan ia bertanya-tanya apa ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Pertama dan terpenting, ia masih tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus menyebut hubungannya dengan Sehun. Sekarang, muncul masalah lain yang membuat situasi semakin rumit. Kenyataan bahwa Seoyeon adalah wanita cantik tidak membantu dan Luhan memucat jika harus dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Luhan harus berjuang kembali, mengklaim tempatnya, tapi sungguh, dimana tempat ia sebenarnya di hati Sehun? Wanita itu mengenal Sehun sejak lama, ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun sudah menuduri Seoyeon atau jika dia pernah— _hentikan_.

Menempatkan tangannya di perut, ia bingung untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mendesah, Luhan menuju ke sofa dan berbaring disana. Dia akan tidur siang pertama-tama, segala sesuatu yang lain bisa menunggu.

.

.

Membuka matanya, ia melihat Sehun menatap dia dengan kelembutan di matanya. Sehun bergerak ke sampingnya untuk membantu dia bangun, sebelum mengalungkan jaket di atas bahunya. "Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin."

"Aku mengirim Seoyeon ke sebuah hotel sekarang," Sehun memberitahu.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang emosi sekarang dan aku—"Luhan menghela napas. "Dia cantik, bukan?"

"Luhan—"

"Aku beban, ya? Kalau aku tidak hamil, kau tidak akan terpaksa tinggal denganku." Dengan setiap kata itu dia bicara, Luhan bisa merasakan dindingnya runtuh. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, ia harus mengeluarkan ini dari dadanya. "Dia harusnya menikah denganmu, kan? Apakah keberadaanku menghancurkan segalanya?"

Membawa dia dalam pelukannya, Luhan mulai menangis. Ia merasa sangat rentan sekarang. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak berencana menikahinya atau siapapun," kata Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, sebaliknya aku berterima kasih padamu, untuk datang dalam hidupku."

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau memutuskan ingin—"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak akan datang hari seperti itu karena aku sudah benar-benar terpikat padamu dan aku tidak bisa melihat yang lain."

"Aku lapar," Luhan tersenyum diantara air matanya. "Adik bayi kita ingin makan."

"Ayo, mari kita beri makan kalian berdua." Sehun menarik Luhan, tangannya yang lebih besar memegang tangan Luhan yang lebih kecil. Luhan memutuskan ia menyukai perbedaan yang begitu kontras itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **—TBC—**

* * *

 **Author's note;**

Mari katakan kalau ini tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kamu melihat Seoyeon.

Tentang fic ini, aku akan mengakhirinya dalam dua puluh bab atau mungkin kurang karena aku tidak punya banyak rencana sebelumnya dan aku hanya menulis apa yang menyerangku.

* * *

 **Translator's note:**

Tinggal beberapa bab lagi untuk ini selasai. _Ugh_ , pengen cepet-cepet selesai dan melanjutkan All I Care About. Kangen sama Bambi, Sehun-ah, dan pasangan sialan-kurang-ajar-konyol Chanbaek. Aku bakal berusaha dobel apdet lagi supaya ini—semoga—tamat sebelum Ramadhan. Dan All I Care About—semoga—bisa menemani waktu menunggu buka puasa kamu (buat kamu yang berpuasa)

Eung...terimakasih untuk semua pembaca. Yang memberi respon maupun yang enggak.

Dan seperti biasa kalo ada yang gak ngerti silahkan bertanya.

.

.

.

 **520!**


	9. Chapter 9

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Keinginan untuk menusuk Seoyeon dengan garpu atau pisau melintasi pikiran Luhan beberapa kali malam itu. Wanita itu berhasil membuat dirinya berada rumah mereka sekali lagi, dan makan makanan yang Luhan telah disiapkan. Mungkin dia seharusnya meracuni makanannya dan membuat wanita itu menyelesaikan hidupnya—ide itu sangat menarik untuk Luhan lakukan. Dia menusuk hotdog-nya dengan kejam sebelum mendorongnya ke mulut. Sehun benar-benar sialan mengundangnya malam ini. Dia berkata Luhan mungkin salah, karena Seoyeon adalah 'orang yang benar-benar baik'. Benar. Sehun mendesak Luhan untuk memberinya kesempatan, dan bahkan berinisiatif mengundang dia makan malam.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan harus menahan dirinya karena _tidak ada_ yang baik tentang cara wanita itu duduk, dia terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Belum lagi bagaimana dia mengedipkan bulu matanya pada Sehun sepanjang malam, dan mengenakan gaun ketat yang terbuka. Namun, Sehun melihat seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bicara dengan wanita itu dengan tenang, dan bahkan menarik kursi untuknya.

Menelan kembali semua yang ingin dia katakan, Luhan berdiri tanpa bicara. Keduanya melihat dia, Sehun menatapnya kuatir, sementara Seoyeon meliriknya tidak mengerti. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Wanita itu bertanya terlalu manis untuk benar-benar kuatir,

"Sangat baik-baik saja," gumam Luhan sebelum meninggalkan meja. Dia tidak ingin membuat keributan, dia tidak ingin tampak lemah, dan yang _pasti_ dia tidak ingin Sehun berpikir bahwa ia sedang emosi karena kehamilannya lagi.

Maka, ia memutuskan untuk pergi selagi ia masih bisa sepenuhnya mengontrol diri.

.

* * *

Luhan terbangun ketika ia merasa tempat tidurnya memberat, mengucek mata, dan melirik jam, ia melihat itu nyaris jam dua belas sekarang. Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan melihat ke arahnya, "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak," Luhan bergumam, mendekat pada Sehun secara naluriah. "Kau darimana?"

"Aku mengantar Seoyeon kembali ke hotelnya," Sehun berkata sebelum mencium pipinya.

"Apa kau belum mandi?" Luhan bertanya dan Sehun menggeleng. "Pergilah dan mandi dulu, aku akan menunggumu."

Tidak mengatakan apapun tentang permintaan aneh Luhan, Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dan melepas pakaiannya, melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Luhan turun dari tempat tidur setelah ia mendengar suara percikan air, ia mengeluarkan pakaian yang baru saja Sehun lemparkan. Itu bukan hanya imajinasinya: aromanya samar tapi tidak diragukan lagi bahwa itu aroma parfum memuakkan Seoyeon. Itu berarti mereka begitu dekat sehingga parfum itu bisa melekat di blazer Sehun.

Luhan juga melihat noda lipstik di atasnya. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu bahwa ini juga kemungkin milik Seoyeon. Keraguan dan pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya saat dia berusaha untuk percaya pada Sehun. Itu tidak berarti ia tidak percaya padanya, itu lebih kepada Luhan menemukan dirinya kurang percaya. Sehun kaya, tampan dan kuat jadi apa yang dia lihat dari Luhan? Apa Sehun bersamanya karena bayi kecil mereka? Apa dia merasa _bertanggung jawab_ pada Luhan?

Semakin ia memikirkan hal itu, semakin dia bingung. Meletakkannya kembali ke keranjang cucian, Luhan merangkak ke bawah selimut. Malam itu, ia masih terjaga bahkan setelah Sehun tertidur.

.

* * *

Menemui Seoyeon adalah solusi yang datang setelah semalam penuh berpikir. Dia memutuskan tidak akan menjadi begitu pasif, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Seoyeon mendapat cincin pertunangan apapun. Luhan bertekad untuk mengklaim Sehun sebagai miliknya.

Ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika ia membiarkan wanita itu mendapatkan keinginannya, sementara ia tidak melawan. Ia mendapatkan nama hotel dan nomor kamar wanita itu dari Sehun dengan sepotong kue dan berkata padanya bahwa ia ingin mengenal Seoyeon lebih baik. Kebohongan terasa sangat pahit di lidah, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil mencapai tujuannya. Didampingi Jongin, mereka menuju ke hotel. Mungkin Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres itulah mengapa dia tidak menggoda Luhan sepanjang perjalanan.

Luhan segera pergi ke kamar wanita itu setelah ia keluar dari mobil. Tidak ada keterkejutan di wajah Seoyeon saat melihatnya. Bahkan, wanita itu tampak sangat senang saat membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Tinggalkan Sehun," Luhan berkata setelah pintu ditutup. "Aku tidak peduli tentang—"

"Apa kau tahu dia mengantarku ke hotel semalam?" Seoyeon memotong, tersenyum puas di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang kita lakukan di ruangan ini?" tanya Seoyeon, dengan nada misterius, seolah dia sedang mengatakan sebuah rahasia besar pada Luhan. "Seorang pria dan wanita di ruangan yang sama, hmm, apa yang kau pikirkan—"

"Hentikan," Luhan mengangkat tangannya, ia tidak ingin mendengar itu. "Aku tidak disini untuk—"

"Apa kau ingin aku memberitahumu apa yang Sehun katakan?" Seoyeon melangkah lebih dekat pada Luhan. "Dia bilang kau adalah mimpi buruk, dia tidak pernah ingin anak itu dan—"

"Hentikan!" Teriak Luhan. "Berhenti bicara!"

"Tapi sayang, aku bahkan belum sampai ke Bagian terbaiknya." Suara Seoyeon berubah manis. Begitu manis hingga membuat Luhan merinding. "Aku punya malam yang baik, dan dia bilang padaku dia akan menyingkirkanmu segera—"

"Bohong," Luhan menolak untuk percaya Sehun mengatakan itu.

"Dia bilang dia muak dengan _mood_ -mu yang berubah-ubah dan—"

"Hentikan," Luhan berbisik saat ia melangkah mundur, sampai belakang lututnya membentur sofa dan Seoyeon mendorongnya duduk dengan paksa.

Membungkuk, Seoyeon berbisik di telinganya. "Dan dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, kau sama saja dengan yang lain jadi jangan menipu dirimu sendiri dengan berpikir bahwa kau istimewa, karena kau tidak."

"Kau—"

"Aku menyesal mobilku tidak membunuhmu," Seoyeon melanjutkan, tidak membiarkan Luhan memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara. "Kau beruntung masih hidup dan mempertahankan bayimu."

Melihat wanita itu dengan takut, Luhan menyadari bahwa kecelakaan mobil itu _bukan kecelakaan_. Seoyeon berencana untuk membunuhnya bersama dengan bayi kecilnya. Wanita ini benar-benar jahat dan gila. Kepalanya kacau. "Kau merencanakan—"

"Ya, aku orang yang merencanakan itu." Seoyeon hanya tersenyum pada Luhan.

Mendorongnya dengan kasar, Luhan menjauh dari sofa dan berlari ke pintu, tapi Seoyeon memberi perintah untuk menangkapnya. Dua orang berpakaian hitam muncul entah dari mana dan menangkap Luhan sebelum ia bisa keluar.

Salah satu dari pria kekar itu menahan tangan Luhan di belakang punggungnya dan mata Seoyeon yang penuh dengan kesenangan yang menakutkan melihat mata Luhan. Ini berbeda dengan ketika ia menghadapi Sehun; sekarang dia memiliki kehidupan lain dalam dirinya yang harus ia lindungi, bukan hanya dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkinkah aku harus mendorongmu ke bawah tangga dan bilang itu adalah kecelakaan? Atau haruskah aku melemparkanmu ke sungai?"

"Kau hanya menggertak," Luhan mengatakan semuanya tiba-tiba. Dia butuh Seoyeon berjalan lebih dekat padanya, dan kemudian ia akan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, dan saat ia terkejut, Luhan akan mencoba untuk melarikan diri selagi dia bisa. Dia hanya harus melakukan _sesuatu_ bukan membiarkan Seoyeon melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Menyipitkan mata ke arahnya, Seoyeon berjalan lebih dekat. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir—"

"Sehun bilang dia mencintaiku," kata Luhan. Itu membuat wanita itu berhenti, dan Luhan akan mendorongnya ke bawah ketika ia berhenti berjalan. Itu tidak cukup baginya untuk melakukan apapun. Wanita itu mengerutkan bibir sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi Luhan, kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

 _Sial._

"Itu untuk kebohonganmu," katanya dingin. "Sekarang, mari kita mulai, bisakan?"

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku pikir ini semua cukup, bukan begitu?" Suara Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar dan Seoyeon melebarkan matanya terkejut, tidak tahu kapan pintu terbuka, atau bagaimana Sehun bisa masuk. "Lepaskan dia sekarang!"

Tidak berani untuk menentang Sehun, pria itu melepaskan Luhan segera. Sehun berjalan dan berdiri di samping Luhan sambil memelotot pada Seoyeon. Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, Seoyeon mungkin sudah tewas dan dikuburkan enam kaki di bawah tanah. "Kau melewati batas saat kau menyakitinya."

"Tapi—ini bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat—" Seoyeon masih memiliki keberanian untuk berbohong, dia menununduk mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat tidak bersalah. "Kami hanya—"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan tahu siapa yang berada di balik kecelakaan itu? Apa itu membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun, terdengar menakutkan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu bodoh dan membiarkan dirimu tertangkap basah."

"Aku mencintaimu," Seoyeon berkata dengan mata memohon, putus asa berharap Sehun percaya padanya. "Aku—Kita akan bahagia bersama jika bukan karena dia. Aku hanya berusaha menyingkirkan bayi itu untukmu. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Kita bisa menjadi sempurna bersama-sama."

Saat itulah Luhan melihatnya, wanita itu tergila-gila pada Sehun. Kepalanya kacau dan sepenuhnya jahat tapi tidak ada keraguan bahwa ia mencintai Sehun. Muncul disampingnya, wajah Jongin suram dan membuat dua orang pria kekar itu menjauh darinya.

"Aku amembiarkanmu lolos karena aku memiliki beberapa perjanjian bisnis dengan ayahmu," Sehun mengabaikan apa yang Seoyeon katakan padanya. "Tapi saat kau menyentuh dia bahkan hanya sehelai rambutnya, aku tidak akan mengasihani apapun."

"Sehun." Mata Seoyeon putus asa saat ia melangkah mendekat padanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kita?"

"Tidak pernah ada kita dari awal." Suara Sehun dingin. "Aku hanya bersikap sopan karena ayahmu jadi jangan salah paham. Tapi jika kau melewati batas sekali lagi, aku akan mengabaikan semua itu, jadi jangan mengujiku."

"Aku akan meminta Papaku untuk membatalkan semua kesepakatan bisnis denganmu—"

Sehun menyeringai perlahan, "Satu-satunya alasan kau masih hidup sekarang adalah karena ayahmu memiliki kesepakatan denganku. Kau tidak dalam posisi untuk bernegosiasi apapun denganku. Mengujiku sekali lagi dan aku pastikan kau akan dikuburkan enam kaki di bawah tanah bahkan sebelum kau bisa berkedip."

Dengan ancaman yang menggantung menakutkan di udara, Sehun merengkuh bahu Luhan sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Jongin mengikuti di belakang mereka, menjaga jarak.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun kuatir, nadanya begitu berbeda dengan yang ia gunakan pada Seoyeon. "Maaf, aku datang sedikit terlambat."

"Aku pikir kau berutang penjelasan padaku, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?" Luhan marah pada semua yang terjadi. Dia merasa terganggu dan tidak bisa tenang duduk bersamanya.

.

Mereka pulang dalam keheningan, kemudian berjalan ke rumah tapi tidak sebelum Luhan melihat Sehun bicara dengan Jongin.

Duduk di sofa, Luhan lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini, tapi ia masih membutuhkan penjelasan. "Apa kau tidur dengannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun segera. "Aku tidak pernah berencana untuk itu. Tidak di masa lalu dan tentu saja tidak pula sekarang."

"Kau bisa mulai penjelasanmu sekarang kalau begitu, "Luhan melipat tangannya. "Kau lebih baik memperbaiki ini jika tidak kau akan tidur di sofa untuk sisa minggu. Bahkan mungkin bulan. Kapan kau tahu dia di belakang kecelakaanku?"

"Ketika dia tiba-tiba muncul," Sehun duduk di samping Luhan. "Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelidikinya tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun. Semuanya menjadi jelas saat ayahnya memintaku merawatnya sementara."

Luhan berguman menanggapi, menunggu Sehun untuk melanjutkan.

"Ayahnya hidup untuk menyenangkan hatinya, jadi tidak masuk akal kalau dia akan mengusirnya dari rumah. Aku berencana untuk menahannya disini jadi aku bisa mengawasinya, tapi kau bersikeras untuk memindahkannya ke hotel." Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan. "Aku berusaha membuatnya tertangkap basah agar aku bisa mendapat beberapa bukti jadi semuanya tidak hanya akan menjadi sebuah tuduhan dari satu sisi."

"Jadi kau mengirimku padanya, tahu jika dia akan—" Luhan menelan ludah, tidak bisa melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Harusnya tidak sejauh itu, aku menyuruh Jongin memasang alat penyadap padamu jadi ia bisa bertindak ketika semuanya di luar kendali." Sehun bergerak mendekat pada Luhan. "Aku juga segera pergi ketika Jongin meneleponku, tapi ayahnya menghentikanku saat aku akan masuk mobil. Dia mencoba mengulur waktu tapi ketika jelas aku tahu apa yang terjadi, ia memohon padaku untuk keselamatan hidup putrinya."

"Semuanya terlalu rumit," Luhan memejamkan mata. "Kau menakutkan, segala sesuatu tentangmu menakutkan. Kau—aku merasa bahkan tidak mengenalmu kadang-kadang."

"Jangan pergi dariku." Suara Sehun berubah lembut. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita itu, atau siapapun, menyakitimu,"

"Kau mungkin bisa melindungiku dari apapun tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Siapa yang akan melindungiku darimu?" tanya Luhan, suaranya bergetar. "Aku butuh waktu."

.

* * *

Luhan sekali lagi dalam ruang kerjanya, pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan dan keraguan lagi. Kejadian itu memaksa dia untuk melihat hubungan mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh, memaksanya mengambil keputusan. Dia harusnya memutuskan sejak lama tapi ia menunda dan menunda terus.

Luhan harus memutuskan apakah ia bisa mencintainya dan bisa hidup dengan segala sesuatu tentang Oh Sehun. Dia tahu bahwa ia mencintai pria itu, tapi apakah ia siap menerima dunia dimana Sehun hidup atau tidak adalah masalah yang berbeda.

Memang benar ketika ia bilang bahwa ada saat dimana ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia mengenal Sehun dengan benar. Hari ini, ia melihat sisi lain dari Sehun yang membuatnya takut. Bagaimana jika suatu hari Sehun tidak tertarik padanya lagi? Apakah dia akan membuang Luhan sama seperti ia membuang Seoyeon?

Dia menempatkan kuasnya ke bawah karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Bangun, Luhan hendak meninggalkan ruangan ketika dia melihat Jongin di ambang pintu. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak terduga.

"Princess, kemana kau akan pergi?"Jongin bertanya dengan tenang dan Luhan terlalu lelah bahkan untuk merasa tersinggung karena julukannya.

"Tidak kemanapun," Luhan menjawab. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku—Dengar—Aku—" Jongin mengembuskan napas jengkel. "Aku minta maaf karena terlambat."

"Itu bukan salahmu," Luhan meyakinkan. "Tidak ada yang menyangka dia akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan—"

"Princess, aku pengawalmu jadi aku merasa begitu ceroboh." Jongin berkata dan sesaat, Luhan ingin tertawa karena Jongin sungguhan minta maaf padanya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi.

"Kau sudah dimaafkan," kata Luhan dengan kegembiraan dalam suaranya saat Jongin menyipitkan mata padanya sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Kau harus memaafkan Sehun juga," Jongin mengaku. "Kau membuat dia bahagia, kau tahu itu?"

"Aku—"

"Dia seorang pria yang memiliki kekosongan yang harus diisi. Bahkan dengan semua uang dan kekuasaan yang dia miliki, Sehun tidak pernah merasa senang. Tapi kemudian kau datang dan pria itu tiba-tiba—ia baru saja jadi orang berbeda." Jongin melanjutkan dan Luhan merasa hatinya tercekat. "Dia melihatmu seolah kau adalah segalanya di dunia. Kau tidak melihatnya karena kau selalu mencari kejelekannya."

"Aku tidak tahu," Luhan mengaku. "Aku takut jika aku memberikan hatiku dan kemudian dia memutuskan bahwa dia tidak menginginkannya lagi?"

Jongin menatapnya untuk sementara sebelum menjawab, "Dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri sebelum menyakitimu."

.

* * *

Banyak yang Luhan pikirkan setelah pembicaraannya dengan Jongin. Pergi ke kamar tidur mereka, ia melihat Sehun sudah tidur. Ia memastikan untuk tidak membuat suara apapun, Luhan berdiri dekat Sehun.

Dia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutup wajahnya dan sungguh, jawabannya sudah ada di depannya sejak lama. Luhan tidak akan pernah mau tinggal dengan seorang pria jika ia tidak mencintainya, apalagi punya anak dengan pria tersebut.

Membuka matanya, Sehun memberikannya senyuman. "Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan," kata Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu dan kita akan menjadi keluarga. Jadi aku secara tidak langsung memintamu menikahiku segera dan memasang cincin di jariku jadi orang lain akan tahu bahwa aku milikmu dan kau milikku."

"Apa kau yakin tentang itu? Bisakah kau menerima segala sesuatu tentangku?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan melihat bagaimana rentannya dia. Sial, Luhan benar-benar menyakiti pria ini ketika ia mengatakan bahwa dia takut padaya.

Luhan mengangguk perlahan, membungkuk untuk mencium bibirnya. "Jika kau bisa bersabar denganku ketika aku dalam mood terburukku dan tidak mengeluh, maka mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan untukku."

Malam itu, Sehun perlahan mengeksplorasi tubuh Luhan dan berusaha membuat Luhan lebih mencintainya lagi.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ini dua Bab dijadiin satu. Tbc nya aturan ada di saat Sehun tiba-tiba datang ke hotel.**

 **Nah, tinggal beberapa Bab lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadikannya hanya 2 atau 3 bab lagi. Jadi ini semoga bisa tamat di sebelum tujuh hari kedepan. Dan...Bambi! Yeay!**

* * *

 **520!**


	10. Chapter 10

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Luhan merasa tertekan sepanjang hari itu setelah ia menerima telepon dari orang tuanya. Dia tidak bisa duduk diam sejak itu dan Sehun tidak membantu malah menontonnya dengan pandangan terhibur. Melirik tajam padanya, Luhan menghela napas sebelum berjalan ke sofa. Setelah cukup dekat, Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Luhan, membuat ia duduk di pangkuannya. Menciuminya di tengkuk, Sehun meneruskan kecupan bibirnya sampai ke bahu Luhan. Sial, dia sangat ingin mencekik pria ini. Disini dia sedang stres dan Oh Sehun malah _horny_.

Alih-alih mencekik Sehun Luhan hanya menyikutnya, karena ia masih ingin anaknya memiliki seorang ayah. "Aku—kau tidak membantu!"

"Lu, semuanya akan berjalan baik nanti. Kau tidak perlu membuat dirimu stres berlebihan seperti ini—"

"Kau—kau tidak mungkin!" Luhan mendorongnya, menatap dia tidak percaya. "Kau pikir kau hanya bisa berjalan ke rumah orang tuaku, memberi mereka senyuman dan mengharapkan mereka menerimamu tanpa bertanya apapun?"

"Yahh—"

"Tidak, jangan menjawab itu!" Luhan menunjuk, tahu tanggapan yang akan pria ini berikan. "Kau yang akan menemui orang tuaku, kenapa juga aku yang lebih tertekan disini sementara kau tampak tidak peduli sedikitpun?"

"Lu—"

"Lupakan saja, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak peduli, kau mengacaukan pertemuan ini. Lihat apa nanti aku akan peduli saat orang tuaku menendangmu keluar dari rumah." Luhan menarik napas menenangkan diri.

Mendesah jengkel, Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan menyatukan tangannya yang besar di perut Luhan. "Sayang, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan jika orang tuamu tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan menunjuka sikap terbaikku, oke?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya tegas, "Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau kita bersama?"

"Sayang," suara Sehun melembut dan dia membalikan tubuh Luhan sebelum menyatukan dahi mereka. "Jangan khawatir, Oke? Aku tidak akan membuatmu memilih antara orang tuamu atau aku dan aku percaya orang tuamu tidak akan mau melakukannya juga, karena kami mencintaimu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka—"

"Lalu aku akan melakukan apapun dengan kuasaku untuk membuat mereka menerimaku karena aku tahu betapa kau mencintai orang tuamu." Sehun mencium dahinya dan Luhan tersenyum malu sekaligus senang.

"Aku bereaksi berlebihan lagi, ya?" Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun, kenapa aromanya begitu menyenangkan? Luhan tidak pernah beraroma seperti ini, bahkan ketika ia menggunakan _cologne_ yang sama dengan Sehun. "Aromamu menyenangkan,"

"Shh, jangan bahas itu," Sehun mengatakan kepadanya. "Aku mencoba untuk menghiburmu jadi—"

"Bagaimana kalau menghiburnya di kamar saja?" Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan Sehun ciuman. Ciuman yang dalam dan menyeluruh membuat mata Sehun gelap oleh nafsu.

"Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku," Sehun tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia membawa Luhan ke kamar tidur mereka.

.

* * *

Sehun memang muncul dengan pesonanya, dan dia bersikap sangat baik hari ini. Dia hormat dan sopan, tidak menunjukkan kejengkelannya tidak peduli apapun pertanyaan yang di berikan orang tua Luhan padanya. Sehun menerimanya, dan menjawab dengan sopan.

Dia bahkan memegang tangan Luhan, meremasnya secara berkala untuk meyakinkan dia bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, Luhan bangkit hendak mencuci piring hanya untuk kemudian mendapati orang tuanya dan Sehun yang menyuruh dia untuk duduk.

Dia hanya merengut jengkel sebelum menyusun piring dan membawanya ke dapur. Ketiganya tersenyum geli namun akhirnya mereka membiarkannya juga. Ibu Luhan mengikutinya ke dapur dan hendak mencuci piring ketika Luhan dengan sukarela ingin melakukan itu.

"Sayang, kau bisa mengeringkan ini untukku bukan." kata ibunya sementara dia mengenakan sarung tangan karet. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang? "

Tentu saja, ibunya tahu Luhan ingin bertanya sesuatu. "Apa yang Mama pikirkan tentang Sehun?"

"Yang pasti dia bukan orang yang akan Mama pilih untukmu." Ibunya mengaku dengan jujur. "Dia tipe orang yang membuatku akan memberitahu anak-anakku untuk menjauh darinya, dia kabar buruk. Dia adalah 'anak nakal' dan semua orang tua pasti akan melindungi anak-anak mereka darinya, terus terang, dia tidak cukup baik untukmu. Semua orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anak mereka."

"Tapi Ma—"

Memberinya senyum lembut, ibu Luhan ini melepas sarung tangannya sebelum memeluk anaknya. "Tapi dia membuat bayiku sangat senang dan untuk itu aku bersedia mengabaikan segalanya. Kau harusnya melihat bagaimana dirimu berbinar setiap kali dia di dekatmu dan senyummu, senyum itu yang memberitahuku bahwa kau sempurna bersamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyalahkan dia jika ia mampu membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu."

Mata Luhan mulai berair. "Aku bahagia, aku bahagia bersamanya. Dia—"

"Dia melihatmu seolah kau segalanya yang dia inginkan." Ibu Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat untuknya. "Mama minta maaf karena kami tidak bisa ada untukmu saat kau kecil, kami egois dan jika diberi kesempatan, Mama akan kembali ke masa itu dan merawatmu dengan lebih baik."

"Ma, tidak apa-apa. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Luhan menggeleng.

"Sekarang, kau tidak perlu memikul segalanya sendiri." Ibunya menangkup wajah Luhan dengan lembut. "Jika kau terjatuh, dia akan berada disana untuk menangkapmu tanpa gagal."

.

Sehun berjalan padanya saat melihat dia keluar dari dapur, ada senyum di wajah ibunya ketika dia duduk di samping ayah Luhan. "Sayang, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sehun berkeliling?"

"Tentu!" Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, bersemangat ingin menunjukkan padanya ruang kerja ibunya. Ibunya adalah seorang pelukis luar biasa dan Luhan beruntung mewarisi sedikit bakat darinya. Ruang kerja itu sebagian besar diisi lukisan ibunya. Orang-orang memasang harga tinggi untuk lukisan-lukisan itu, ketika dia membawanya pada lelang atau pameran, tapi Ibunya menolak untuk menjualnya karena karya terbaiknya sering kali menjadi kenangan dan ia ingin mempertahankan itu.

"Apa yang kau dan Papaku bicarakan?" Luhan bertanya ketika mereka dalam ruangan. "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun yang mengecewakannya, kan?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sehun. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sehun, Luhan menarik Sehun ke dalam ruangan. Di tengah ruangan, ada sebuah lukisan besar Luhan yang berjongkok dengan kameranya, tampak sedang memotret.

Itu indah karena ibu Luhan berhasil melukisnya dengan detail sempurna. Tapi yang paling Sehun sukai adalah senyum di wajah Luhan; mempesona dan cerah. "Apa kau pikir ibumu akan bersedia untuk menjual yang itu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya.

"Rahasia," Sehun menempatkan ciuman di bibir Luhan.

.

Kunjungan berakhir dengan baik dengan Orang tua Luhan mengantar mereka sampai beranda. Luhan melambai dari mobil hingga mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Dia mencintai orang tuanya tapi mereka tidak selalu ada untuknya ketika ia masih kecil.

Setelah neneknya meninggal, Luhan sudah mulai hidup sendiri sementara orangtuanya mengunjunginya dari waktu ke waktu. Dia tidak pernah membenci mereka meski begitu, ia tahu bahwa mereka memiliki jiwa bebas dan tidak menginginkan untuk terikat.

Meninggalkan Luhan di belakang, orang tuanya melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia dan mengiriminya kartu pos ketika mereka tidak bisa kembali untuk melihat dia tepat waktu. Mereka melewatkan kelulusannya, itu— _hentikan_. Luhan memejamkan mata, itu semua masa lalu dan ia tidak pernah menumbuhkan rasa dendam pada mereka.

Orang tuanya tidak pernah kejam padanya, memastikan ia memiliki atap serta uang yang cukup. Mereka melakukan semua yang mereka bisa kecuali untuk—

"Lu, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun bertanya lembut, membawa dia keluar dari lamunannya.

"Aku ingin kita berdua berada disana untuk adik bayi, aku ingin kita berdua berada disana untuk melihatnya tumbuh dan untuk mengawasinya agar—" Luhan menelan ludah ketika melihat Sehun menatapnya lembut.

"Orang tuamu mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?" Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan.

"Aku tahu, tapi—itu sangat bodoh. Saat aku kecil, aku merasa seolah aku ditinggalkan. Aku pikir aku adalah beban untuk mereka dan aku takut karena aku sendirian, aku tidak punya seseorang yang bisa dihubungi—"

"Sayang," Sehun mengambil tangannya dan menciumnya. "Kau punya aku sekarang."

"Aku pikir alasan kenapa aku bebas sekarang adalah karena mereka, itu adalah hal yang baik meski begitu. Hanya saja ada saat ket—ketika aku ingin menghubungi mereka dan memberitahu mereka betapa aku kesepian, aku ingin memberitahu mereka jika aku merindukan mereka atau hanya ingin mereka bicara karena aku ingin mendengar suara mereka." Luhan mengaku sesuatu yang dia tidak pernah katakan kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Ketakutan masa kecilnya baru saja terdorong keluar, kalimat yang telah terkubur jauh di dalam dirinya sampai sekarang.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku," Sehun memperketat pegangannya di tangan Luhan. "Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau, untuk sisa hidupmu. Jika kau merindukanku atau ingin mendengar suaraku atau hanya ingin memberitahuku hal-hal random, kau bisa menghubungiku dan memberitahuku tentang itu. Aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu akan selalu bisa menjawabnya tapi aku pastikan aku akan menghubungimu kembali."

"Sehun." Suara Luhan melembut sementara ia bersandar padanya dan lengan Sehun memeluknya secara otomatis.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Sehun berkata padanya lembut, menekan ciuman ke rambutnya. Luhan menutup mata dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

 _Hangat, terlindungi dan yang paling penting, dicintai._

.

* * *

( **T/N:** Tuhankuuuu T.T)

* * *

 **~Side Story~**

* * *

 **[Drabble] Malam itu** (ini malam dimana Sehun mengantarkan Seoyeon ke hotel, dan Luhan curiga ada bau parfum perempuan itu di blazer-nya)

Seoyeon menyaksikan Luhan pergi dengan senyum; senyum terselubung, karena dia tidak mungkin menunjukannya dengan jelas. Sekarang, dengan si penghalang yang sudah pergi, akhirnya dia bisa memulai rencananya.

"Sehun, aku—orang hamil bisa agak emosional, benarkan?" Seoyeon berkata dengan suara paling simpati.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun sementara ia melanjutkan makannya, tapi cara dia melirik ke arah yang dituju Luhan menunjukan bahwa dia tidak memberi perhatian. Tidak senang di abaikan, Seoyeon bergerak ke kursi yang lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

Menempatkan tangan di lengannya, dia mengedipkan bulu matanya yang lentik. "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sudah memesan kamar di sebuah hotel terdekat untukmu—"

"Tapi aku pikir aku akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Seoyeon. "Aku—aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini?"

"Luhan tidak menyukainya," kata Sehun. Seoyeon mendidih karena Sehun yang ini bukan Sehun yang dia kenal. Sehun yang ini lembut, dia menjadi lembut dan itu semua karena si penyusup. "Ayo selesaikan makanmu, aku akan mengantarmu ke hotel."

"Kau sudah berubah," Seoyeon meletakkan peralatan makannya.

"Aku masih Sehun yang sama." Ia menjawab, nadanya dingin. "Aku masih tidak akan ragu untuk memotong siapapun jika mereka berani melewati batas. Semua orang sialan, aku tidak peduli, tetapi Luhan istimewa. Jika ada yang berani menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan menunjukkan belas kasihan. Tidak akan sedikitpun."

Seoyeon tampak memucat, apa Sehun sudah tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Tidak, dia tidak tahu.

Dia memastikan untuk menutupi perbuatannya dengan sempurna, jadi kenapa dia terlalu mengkhwatirkan itu?

Memasang senyum, dia membawa gelas anggur ke bibir dan meneguk isinya. "Kau benar-benar sangat menghargai dia—"

"Dia adalah _hidupku_ ," Sehun memotong dan Seoyeon semakin membenci orang itu. "Selesai? Ayo pergi."

.

Seoyeon merasa tidak nyaman di perjalanan menuju hotel. Sehun belum melunak, ia masih Sehun lama yang sama. Sisi kepeduliannya hanya diperuntukkan untuk orang itu, dan bukan untuk orang lain. Yang membuat Seoyeon marah adalah kenapa orang itu bisa sementara dia tidak?

Dia cantik, cekatan dan cerdas. Sederhananya, dia adalah pilihan yang terbaik diantara mereka berdua. Terlebih dia telah mengenal Sehun sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dan ayahnya memiliki kesepakatan bisnis dengannya.

Tidak, ia menolak untuk percaya bahwa dia kalah...ini _kesalahan_. Sementara Sehun mengantar dia ke kamarnya, wanita itu mencoba mengundang dia kedalam untuk minum kopi. Seperti yang diduga, dia menolak dengan dinginnya. Mungkin itu karena alkohol yang baru saja dia minum membuatnya berani berjalan maju dan memeluk Sehun.

Tangan Sehun tidak membalas pelukannya, dia berdiri diam. "Apa yang kau pikir, kau lakukan?"

"Aku—aku merindukanmu—"

"Aku kira itu sudah jelas terakhir kali aku bilang, aku tidak tertarik padamu: tidak sekarang dan tidak akan pernah sampai kapanpun," kata Sehun jengkel sebelum mendorongnya. Memberi satu silau terakhirnya sebagai peringatan, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Seoyeon yang marah dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkan saingannya.

.

* * *

 **[Drabble]**

Luhan jarang pergi ke tempat kerja Sehun, ia dalam suasana hati yang baik jadi dia memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu untuk Sehun.

Setelah selesai penyiapkan kotak makan siang, ia menghubungi Sehun, yang menjawabnya pada dering pertama. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku baru mau melakukannya, apa kau sudah makan?" Sehun balik bertanya dan Luhan mendengar gemerisik kertas. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Kau melihatku pagi ini," Suara Luhan melunak. "Aku merindukanmu juga."

"Bagus." Sehun memberinya satu kata untuk menjawab. "Apa yang kau rencana lakukan sekarang?"

"Ayo makan siang bersama," Luhan berkata.

"Tentu, aku akan menjemputmu—"

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengemudi atau naik transportasi umum." Sehun menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputku. Tapi jangan Jongin." Luhan memperingatkan dan mendengar tawa lembut Sehun. Hatinya menghangat mendengar suara tawa itu; ia sangat menyukainya.

Meskipun menjadi seorang mafia, Sehun memiliki perusahaan sendiri. Di atas kertas, dia adalah CEO dari perusahaan ini tapi dalam kenyataannya, itu tidak terjadi. Berjalan ke gedung perusahaan, resepsionis tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum membawanya ke lift VIP.

Luhan menuju ke lantai paling atas dan meski sudah disini beberapa kali, ia masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran tentang bagaimana tempat ini hanya berbau tahta dan uang. Itu bagus dan ia bangga pada Sehun karena mampu mencapai ini, meskipun itu melalui cara-cara ilegal.

Sekretaris Sehun melihatnya dan akan menginformasikan pada Sehun ketika Luhan menggeleng. Mengerti, sekretaris itu mengangguk dan Luhan membuka pintu. Setelah Sehun melihatnya, dia berjalan pada Luhan segera. Memeluknya, dan menempatkan ciuman di dahinya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan menarik tangannya, membawa ia ke meja di sisi ruangan sebelum meletakkan kotak bekal. "Ayo, mari kita makan karena kau masih harus mendapatkan lebih banyak uang untuk kita."

Setelah memberikan Luhan ciuman lain di bibirnya, Sehun mulai makan. Itu tidak sampai kemudian Luhan melihat lukisan di dinding. Dia bisa merasakan air mata mendesak matanya karena lukisan itu sama persis dengan lukisan ibunya yang ia tolak untuk jual. Sekarang dengan bangga dipasang disini di ruangan Sehun.

"Bagaimana—"

Sehun mendongak dan melihat kearah tatapan Luhan. "Aku bisa sangat persuasif ketika aku menginginkan sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu—bahkan ketika kau tidak disini bersamaku."

"Idiot," Luhan menggerutu tapi dia masih tersentuh oleh pria di depannya. Pria ini yang begitu mencintainya, pria yang menerima semua kekurangannya dan masih mencintainya dengan itu. Berdiri, ia mendekat pada Sehun dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Kata-kata tidak diperlukan, pelukan dan ciuman sudah menunjukkan pada Sehun betapa Luhan mencintainya.

* * *

 **~Side Story End~**

* * *

.

* * *

 _Aneh._

Sehun bersikap tidak biasa dan ini sangat membuat Luhan khawatir. Dia lebih sibuk dari biasanya, sering pergi meninggalkan Luhan makan malam sendirian. Sekarang, rasanya seolah ada dinding penyekat diantara mereka, dinding yang tidak pernah diharapkan untuk ada. Luhan takut, karena apa ini gambaran untuk masa depan mereka? Dia ingin Sehun duduk dan bicara dengannya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Sehun selalu pulang, dengan tampang lelah. Kadang sekali atau dua kali dia tidak pulang sama sekali. Dan kemudian, pada hari berikutnya, Luhan akan menemukan dia penuh dengan plester. Apa yang Sehun lakukan? Luhan sangat ingin tahu tapi ia takut untuk tahu jawabannya.

Maka, ia menutup mulutnya dan memainkan peran sebagai suami yang sempurna. Satu hal tentang cinta yang ia pelajari adalah bagaimana itu membuatnya rentan. Hatinya sakit ketika ia melihat bagaimana lelahnya Sehun, hatinya juga sedikit retak ketika ia melihat Sehun terluka.

Dia ingin menghiburnya, membawa ia dalam pelukannya dan meyakinkan dia bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja tapi Luhan tidak mampu untuk melakukan itu. Itu menyakitinya lebih dari apapun karena ia tidak mampu melindungi pria itu dengan cara yang sama seperti Sehun melindunginya.

Luhan mendesah: ia berada di empat bulan kehamilannya. Kehamilan ini sangat mempengaruhi dia dan Luhan menemukan dirinya lebih sering tidur daripada tidak. Ada saat-saat ketika dia menonton televisi dan tanpa sadar, ia tertidur.

Tidak peduli berapa banyak ia mencoba untuk terjaga dan menunggu Sehun pulang, keesokan harinya, ia akan menemukan dirinya di tempat tidur dan Sehun tidak lagi terlihat. Dia merindukan Sehun. Kapan terakhir kali tepatnya ia bicara dengan tunangannya itu?

Air mata mendesak keluar dari kelopak matanya dan Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat ia mencoba untuk menahannya jatuh.

Apa gunanya menangis?

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan kedatangan Sehun. Dengan masih mengantuk, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun sebelum mencium pipinya. aroma Sehun mengelilinginya dan rasanya seperti di rumah.

"Kau kembali," gumam Luhan dengan suara mengantuk. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku merindukanmu juga." Terdengar suara lembut Sehun saat ia menekan ciuman di bibir Luhan.

"Kalau begitu—jangan pergi bekerja besok. Tetap disini bersamaku." Luhan mencoba melepas dasi Sehun dengan sembarangan.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan sebelum menempatkan jarinya di bibir Luhan menghentikannya untuk protes. Melepas dasinya sendiri, Luhan melanjutkan untuk membuka kancing kemeja Sehun. Bangun, ia berlutut di tempat tidur saat ia menempatkan bibirnya di leher Sehun.

Ciumannya bergerak ke bawah, Luhan memastikan untuk ia meninggalkan jejak. Bersandar, Luhan mengangguk puas untuk pekerjaannya ketika seringai terbentuk di wajah Sehun. Mendorong Luhan di atas tempat tidur, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan rakus.

Ciuman ini membuat Luhan terengah-engah dan merasakan bagian bawahnya merespons. Keduanya bernapas berat sementara Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan. "Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan."

Menanggapi itu, tangan Luhan bergerak turun meraih tonjolan di balik celana Sehun. "Tapi aku mau ini, aku merindukanmu berada di dalam diriku dan—"

"Luhan—"

"Kumohon?" Kata Luhan lembut.

"Jangan menyalahkanku besok pagi." Sehun memperingatkan dan Luhan mengangguk senang.

.

Setelah semalaman bercinta, Luhan bangun merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar sakit, tapi ia senang dan terpuaskan. Tubuhnya lebih santai dan dia berada dalam mood yang baik. Hendak mandi, ia menutupi dirinya sebelum kakinya tergelincir pada sepasang sandal berbulu. Berjalan keluar dari kamar, ia menuju ke dapur untuk melihat Sehun memasak.

Luhan mendesah karena itu adalah pemandangan yang baik di pagi hari, dia tidak keberatan bangun untuk pemandangan ini selama sisa hidupnya. Menoleh melihat Luhan, Sehun tersenyum cerah sebelum membuka tangannya.

Luhan tidak ragu berjalan mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Karena aku belum melakukan tugas baruku sebagai suami yang baik." Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan. "Aku akan melakukan itu hari ini."

"Sehun," Luhan ragu dengan pertanyaannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang bermigrasi?" Sehun menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan itu?" Luhan mengerutkan kening.

"Karena kita akan meninggalkan semuanya dan mulai hidup baru. Aku sudah mengakhiri semuanya disini karena aku menginginkan lingkungan yang aman untuk bayi kecil kita." jawab Sehun. "Kemana kau ingin pergi?"

Luhan mengerjap air matanya kembali, "Aku tidak peduli dimanapun selama ada kau disana."

Pria di depannya, pria indah yang telah menyerahkan segala sesuatu untuknya, pria yang hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Luhan, pria yang mencintai Luhan tanpa syarat, itu membuat Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

Sepanjang dia mencari rumah, pada akhirnya ia menemukannya di pelukan pria ini yang mencintai setiap bagian dari diri Luhan.

 _Aku di rumah._

.

* * *

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **Ini 3 Bab di jadiin satu. Besok 3 Bab terakhir juga akan dijadikan satu.**

 **Nah, terimakasih untuk fav, fol, ripiu. Pokoknya semua pembaca terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca sampai sini.**

 **Spoiler untuk chapter terakhir; sudut pandang Pak Joni, dan akan ada Kaisoo. Yeay!**

* * *

 **520!**


	11. Chapter 11

**H** un **H** an

* * *

 **~~Last Chapter~~**

* * *

Jongin menolak untuk menunjukkan emosi apapun di wajahnya saat ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun berjalan menuju altar. Dia terharu sekaligus sangat bahagia untuk sahabatnya, tapi dia adalah pria _badass_ , menunjukkan emosi semacam itu sangat tidak keren—tidak mungkin dia melakukannya. Maka, dengan rengutan paling menakutkan di wajahnya, ia melipat tangan dan menyaksikan mereka berdua bertukar cincin. Jujur, ia tidak pernah berpikir dalam hidupnya akan bisa melihat hari ini. Sehun dan Jongin, keduanya berasal dari panti asuhan; mereka tikus jalanan tanpa pendidikan dan memiliki masa depan suram.

Mereka berjuang bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini, melawan segala rintangan dan berhasil membuat nama mereka sendiri. Setelah itu, Sehun mampu memerintah dunia gengster dengan tangan besinya. Dia tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan, ia tidak punya kelemahan, hatinya seperti es sementara ia mengunci emosinya dan menyembunyikan kuncinya di suatu tempat. Mereka hidup di dunia dimana hanya _satu_ langkah saja yang salah akan membuat tubuh mereka terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah. Oleh karena itu, Sehun menolak untuk percaya siapapun. Orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan dia sebelumnya hanya dia gunakan sebagai penghangat tempat tidurnya, dan sekali ia bosan dengan mereka, ia akan membuangnya begitu saja.

Jongin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa memungkin bagi Sehun untuk mencintai siapapun. Karena bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan itu setelah apa yang mereka lalui dalam hidup mereka?

Namun, entah darimana, Luhan datang. Untuk satu alasan atau yang lainnya, Sehun tertarik pada lelaki itu. Jongin khawatir awalnya karena mereka berdua berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Luhan adalah cahaya dan Sehun adalah kegelapan, mereka tidak bisa bersama.

Awalnya Jongin pikir Luhan hanya menjadi mainan untuk Sehun menghabiskan waktu. Tapi kemudian dia melihat mata Sehun melunak, ia melihat bagaimana Sehun peduli pada Luhan. Dia mulai takut karena Luhan tidak mungkin ditakdirkan untuk Sehun. Luhan menjadi bagian penting bagi Sehun, tapi tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Luhan tidak mungkin masuk dalam dunia mereka. Bagaimana bisa orang yang lembut seperti itu bertahan di dunia mereka yang kejam? Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia melihat senyum Sehun menjadi cerah.

Jongin semakin khawatir. Dia ingin Sehun bahagia tapi dia takut sahabatnya tidak akan mendapatkan itu jika cahaya Luhan tercemar. Kemungkinan, kegelapan akan mencemari segala sesuatu dalam dirinya. Maka, Jongin memperingatkan Luhan untuk menjauh.

Apa yang dia tidak harapkan adalah Luhan melotot padanya, menyuruh ia untuk mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Siapa yang tahu? Kucing kecil juga punya cakar. Cakar yang sangat tajam, saat itu, dan semenjak itu, Jongin menyadari apa yang membuat Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

Lelaki itu segalanya yang Sehun cari. Dia terang, dia baik hati—bukan berarti bahwa semuanya baik tentang Luhan. _Princess_ sangat pemarah dan dia pemalu juga, tapi mungkin, kekurangan kecil itulah yang membuat Luhan bahkan lebih sempurna di mata Sehun.

Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak terkejut ketika Sehun berkata bahwa dia ingin keluar dari dunia kelam ini karena lelaki itu telah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih penting. Jongin melihat Sehun yang rela meninggalkan semuanya demi Luhan, ia benar-benar menolak untuk kegelapan mencemari Luhan-nya.

Itu adalah perjuangan yang panjang dan sulit, karena itu tidak mudah untuk keluar dari dunia ini. Tapi mereka berhasil melakukannya karena mereka memiliki sesuatu yang mereka ingin lindungi. Setelah itu, Sehun bermigrasi ke luar negeri dan Jongin mengikutinya. Mereka mendirikan perusahaan, memulai segala sesuatunya dari awal. Itu melelahkan tapi mereka bisa mengatasinya dan perusahaan mereka akhirnya berhasil terdaftar.

Menyaksikan mereka berdua, mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati, bibir Jongin sedikit melebar. Dua orang itu yang benar-benar memiliki dunia berbeda berhasil menemukan satu sama lain. Mereka menerima kekurangan satu sama lain dan cinta mereka begitu menyilaukan dan memesona, itu harusnya menjijikkan untuk Jongin yang membenci emosi semacam itu namun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan menjauh dari mereka, bahkan ketika pandanganya mulai agak kabur. Dia berkedip menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

Untuk semua orang, akan ada seseorang yang akan berhasil melengkapimu. Seseorang yang seperti salah satu kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang dalam hidupmu, seseorang yang tidak bisa berhenti kau pikirkan karena dia begitu berharga. Seseorang yang sama pentingnya dengan udara yang kau hirup.

Jongin tidak memiliki keberuntungan itu, tapi ia senang Sehun memilikinya. Merasakan tangan kecil menyentuhnya, ia menunduk dan melihat Jihye tersenyum padanya.

"Paman Jongin! Aku akan menikah dengan Paman di masa depan." kata gadis kecil itu dan Jongin menggedongnya, kemudian menciumnya di pipi.

"Jongin, berhenti berusaha mengambil hati putriku." Luhan bergegas mendekat dan mengambil Jihye dari tangan Jongin.

" _Princess_ —"

"Dengar, Jihye." Luhan menoleh pada putrinya, ia melebarkan matanya. Tidak terhitung berapa jumlah lukisan, vas dan yang lain-lainnya mengalami kerusakan dalam keluarga mereka karena ulah Jihye. "Menjauh dari serigala jahat."

Setelah memberi peringatan, Luhan pergi dengan Jihye dalam pelukannya bersamaan dengan Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin. "Aku kira cinta memang tidak mengenal umur tapi sungguh, membayangkan dirimu menjadi anak—menantu—ku cukup untuk membuatku bermimpi buruk."

Jongin memelotot pada Sehun, "Ayolah, berpikir untuk memanggilmu Papa juga cukup membuatku merinding. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak punya ketertarikan semacam itu pada anak perempuan berhargamu. Dia terlalu kecil!"

Mereka berdiri dalam diam menyaksikan Luhan bermain dengan Jihye ketika Sehun bicara begitu pelan sampai Jongin nyaris tidak mendengarnya. "Aku bahagia."

"Ikut bahagia untukmu," jawab Jongin dan Sehun pergi untuk bergabung dengan Luhan. Kebahagiaan, mereka tidak tahu apa artinya itu di masa lalu tapi ia kira melihat Sehun bermain dengan Jihye dan Luhan tertawa di depannya maka itu berarti tentu saja.

 _Sehun menemukan rumahnya._

.

.

.

.

 **~~OWARI~~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~~OMAKE [1] Kaisoo~~**

* * *

Semenjak Luhan menikah, lelaki pendek itu terus mengurusi masalah Jongin tentang bagaimana ia harus menemukan perempuan atau laki-laki baik untuknya. Pertamanya, Jongin mengabaikan itu dan tidak menganggapnya serius, berpikir bahwa Luhan akan bosan pada akhirnya.

Itu sampai Luhan menipu dia untuk datang ke salah satu kencan buta, membuat Jongin menyadari bahwa orang itu sunguhan serius. Dia melangkah ke restoran dan Luhan ada disana dengan seorang wanita, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk menyadari maksudnya. Jongin melesat pergi segera setelah ia mengirim pesan pada Luhan bahwa ia tidak bisa datang untuk makan malam. Jujur, dia baik-baik saja tanpa pasangan dan cukup senang dengan kesendiriannya.

Ya, hatinya memang sedikit iri kadang-kadang ketika melihat keintiman antara Sehun dan Luhan tapi ia juga tahu bahwa itu tidak mudah untuk memiliki semacam hubungan seperti yang mereka berdua miliki. Dia hanya tidak ingin kecewa. Maka, dia melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk melarikan diri dari upaya Luhan yang ingin menjodohkannya. Dia ingin memberitahu Sehun tapi mengetahui kelakuan sahabatnya, bajingan itu kemungkinan akan menertawakan dia bukannya membantu.

Keberuntunganya masih bertahan sampai ketika Luhan menyerbu ke ruangannya dan mengunci pintu, memotong jalan ia melarikan diri. Laki-laki itu melotot pada Jongin sebelum tersenyum manis yang berarti bukan pertanda baik baginya.

"Aku sibuk," Jongin berbohong dan melihat mata Luhan menyipit. "Sangat sibuk—"

"Kau akan berkencan malam ini." Luhan berkata, memotong ucapannya.

"Tidak," Jongin menggeleng. "Aku _benar-benar_ sibuk."

Namun, Luhan bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, ia duduk di depan Jongin dengan tampang bijaksana di wajahnya. "Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau datang ke kencan yang satu ini. Deal?"

"Deal." Jongin langsung setuju. Jika datang ke kencan yang satu ini membuat Luhan enyah dari punggungnya, ini akan menjadi kesepakatan yang adil. Dia hanya harus memastikan ia berada di perilaku terburuknya malam itu sehingga tidak akan ada lagi kencan kedua.

.

Dengan langkah yang sangat berat, Jongin berjalan ke restoran. Itu adalah sebuah restoran mahal dan dia pasti tidak akan cocok disini. Tapi memikirkan Luhan tidak lagi mengomelinya sudah cukup baginya untuk sudi melangkah ke dalam.

Pelayan membawanya ke salah satu meja setelah ia menyebutkan namanya. Jongin melihat menu, berpikir apa yang akan dia pesan. Dia memastikan untuk memesan makanan paling mahal disini karena makanan ini akan dibayar oleh Luhan.

Moodnya mencerah ketika ia terus membalak-balik menu. Saat ia memutuskan makanan utama yang akan dia makan, seorang laki-laki telah duduk di kursi di depannya. Jujur, Jongin lebih menyukai perempuan daripada laki-laki.

Tapi laki-laki di depannya ini cukup imut, seperti _anak anjing berbulu_ lucu. "Hai—"

"Maaf," lelaki di depan Jongin berseru sebelum dia bahkan bisa memperkenalkan diri. "Aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan sekarang. Kami mabuk kemarin, dan teman-temanku memutuskan untuk membuat profilku di situs kencan."

Woah, dia ditolak sebelum bisa mengeluarkan kalimat keduanya. Cukup untuk mengatakan, harga diri Jongin sedikit terluka. Bukan percaya diri atau apa tapi dengan penampilannya, ia bisa mendapatkan hampir semua orang yang dia inginkan, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menolak dia sebelumnya.

Ini berarti bahwa ia memiliki pengalaman nol dalam berurusan dengan penolakan dan pria itu tampaknya mengatakan sesuatu tentang situs kencan—

"Aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan seseorang semenarik dirimu." Lelaki itu mengaku. "Maksudku kau terlihat seperti Dewa sementara aku terlihat seperti seorang petani jadi—sebenarnya, apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu?"

"Apa? Aku—"

"Maksudku seseorang dengan tampang menarik sepertimu tidak harus bersembunyi di situs kencan. Apa kau diam-diam mesum? Atau semacam pembunuh psikopat?" Laki-laki itu hanya melanjutkan tanpa memberikan Jongin kesempatan untuk bicara apapun. Dia tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa terhormat karena dipuji atau ia harus tersinggung karena disebut mesum. "Kau tidak akan membunuhku, benarkan?"

Tampang khawatir di wajah lelaki itu membuat Jongin meledak dalam tawa. Ini sangat mengejutkannya, dan Jongin melihat mata laki-laki itu melesat ke pisau di atas meja seolah ia takut Jongin akan menikamnya. "Kau lucu sekali, bagaimana Luhan menemukanmu?"

"Siapa Luhan?" Alis laki-laki itu berkerut bingung. "Tunggu sebentar, apa kau Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Aku Kim Jongin," Jongin mengoreksi, membuat rona samar merayap di wajah lelaki itu. Jika ia tidak salah, ia menduga bahwa lelaki ini salah orang.

"Bunuh aku sekarang," ia menutup wajah dengan tangannya. "Pura-pura aku tidak disini dan kau tidak melihatku. Nah, kau bisa menutup matamu dan setelah kau membukanya, aku tidak lagi disini."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jongin bukannya menutup mata; laki-laki ini cukup menarik.

"Kyungsoo," jawabnya pelan, ujung telinganya masih merah karena malu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo." Jongin bicara sopan sebelum berkedip tulus dan tersenyum menyilaukan. Mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk melihat kemana ini akan berakhir.

.

* * *

 _( **Y/N** : awwwwww Kaisooo. Fluffy puppy cutie ≧﹏≦, but wait...Kyungsoo are you going to talking my Baba (Joonmyun) is not attractive? Is not good looking? And he is be lurking on dating site? Urgh damn you, shorty! ╰_╯)_

* * *

 **~~OMAKE [2]~~**

* * *

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pendidikan anak-anaknya. Apakah dia mengacaukan sesuatu dalam mendidik mereka, atau mungkin ini adalah kesalahan suaminya, Sehun? Satu-satunya hal yang baik adalah tampang mereka. Kedua anaknya mewarisi wajah Luhan dan Sehun yang mana Luhan akan sangat senang ketika orang tua lainnya memuji anak-anaknya karena tampak begitu imut dan cantik. Tapi kepribadian mereka, oh Tuhan— _kepribadian_ mereka.

Jihye mirip Sehun, gadis itu pendendam dan licik, bisa dibilang sangat cerdas juga. Dia tidak anggun sama sekali, memilih untuk bergaul dengan anak laki-laki daripada perempuan. Luhan datang ke sekolahnya begitu sering hingga ia tidak bisa menghitungnya, dan itu semua karena Jihye membuat masalah.

Biasanya, itu berkelahi. Sebenarnya, jika dipikir lagi, itu selalu karena perkelahian, baik itu lisan maupun fisik. Meski bukan Jihye yang memulainya tapi entah bagaimana, gadis kecilnya akan selalu menjadi bagian dari itu. Di satu sisi, Luhan merasa lega Jihye seorang yang mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Namun di sisi lain, ia takut jika saatnya nanti Jihye menikah. Seorang pria tentu tidak ingin wanitanya lebih kuat dari dia.

Anak kedua mereka, Ziyu mirip seperti dirinya. Itu—jujur, sampai saat ini, Luhan masih tidak tahu apakah itu hal yang baik atau buruk. Ziyu bukan biang onar seperti Jihye tapi ia sering menjadi target pengganggu. Ada saat dimana Luhan berharap Ziyu memiliki kepribadian Jihye, karena Ziyu biasanya akan menangis dan itu malah membuat dia semakin diganggu.

Tidak terima saudaranya di ganggu, Jihye memastikan akan membalasnya untuk Ziyu, dan membuat mereka membayar sepuluh kali lipat. Yang mana akan membuat Luhan datang ke sekolah dan berusaha meyakinkan guru jika anak-anaknya malaikat bukan setan. Dia merasa bahwa kekuasaan persuasinya akan lebih baik pada anak-anaknya. Melihat ke belakang, ia bertanya-tanya apa benar Ziyu memang polos seperti yang terlihat, bayi laki-lakinya berhasil membuat hampir semua orang yang dia temui terpesona, dan semua guru Ziyu selalu memberi pujian padanya. Yah, dia tidak akan terkejut jika Ziyu ternyata lebih licik dari Jihye. Mengingat, mereka adalah anak-anak dari Oh Sehun.

Tapi melihat mereka sekarang, tidur dengan damai, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan mengubah salah satu dari mereka demi dunia, meskipun fakta bahwa mereka tampak seperti malaikat dan iblis menyamar. Dia hidup dalam kebahagiaan selama beberapa tahun terakhir; ia memiliki semua yang dia inginkan. Sehun memanjakannya, dan meskipun anak-anaknya tidak nurut kadang-kadang, sungguh, mereka masih sangat menyayangi Luhan dan mereka tidak pernah gagal untuk menunjukkannya melalui tindakan mereka.

Menempatkan ciuman di dahi mereka masing-masing, ia menyelimuti keduanya. Ziyu berkedip dengan mata mengantuk, tersenyum pada Luhan. "Selamat malam, Baba."

"Selamat malam, Sayang." Luhan menjawab dan Ziyu menutup matanya segera setelah itu, kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Menutup pintu perlahan untuk memastikan ia tidak akan mengganggu tidur mereka, Luhan merasa sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. "Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Ya. Bagaimana harimu?" Sehun bertanya, menempatkan ciuman di bibir Luhan, kemudian memegang tangannya dan membawa dia ke kamar tidur mereka.

"Seperti biasa, mencoba untuk membuat Jihye lebih berperilaku seperti anak perempuan, dan membuat Ziyu tertarik pada olahraga dan juga mencoba mencari tahu apakah dia memang benar-benar polos seperti tampangnya." Luhan mengaku pada Sehun, sementara membantu dia melepas jas-nya. "Aku—Apa kita melakukan pekerjaan yang baik disini?"

Mendengar ketidakyakinan dalam suaranya, Sehun duduk di tempat tidur sebelum menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya. "Aku pikir selama anak-anak senang itu berarti kita melakukan pekerjaan yang baik. Jangan terlalu khawatir tentang itu, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Benar; asalkan anak-anak bahagia, Luhan memastikan ia melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua—pikirannya terputus ketika ia merasakan bibir Sehun di lehernya.

"Hei—" Luhan akan protes ketika ia merasakan tangan Sehun menuju ke bawah. "Kau—kau harus mandi dulu pertama—tama."

"Tidak penting, aku punya sesuatu yang jauh _lebih_ penting yang harus dilakukan lebih dulu. Apa pendapatmu tentang punya anak ketiga?" tanya Sehun, kilatan nakal di matanya.

"Tidak—ya— _ah_ ," Luhan menyerah di pikirannya, mempercayakan diri sepenuhnya di tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Holy Shi—they're so kyuuuuuttt!_

 **Itu dia, bab terakhir untuk 'Terpikat'. Selesai dalam waktu kurang dari—3 minggu ya? Oke, minwail rosavine menyelesaikan ini selama setaun :v**

 **Seperti biasa terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai sini, terutama yang memberi _feedback_ untuk terjemahan anehku ini.**

 _ **PS** : Check my stories if you want to read my another weird translation, **All I Care About.** Update!chapter 15b. Bambi! Yeahh!_

 _ **PSS** : Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi kamu yang menjalankannya yorobun!_

 _ **PSSS** : Libur panjang. Uh yeah!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **520!**


End file.
